


Adjustments and Secrets: College Years.

by JoyWriting



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: College Years, F/M, In love Felicity, In love Oliver, Jealous Oliver, One-Shots, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyWriting/pseuds/JoyWriting
Summary: After everything they've been through, the lies, the Bratva, nearly being killed by fathers and friends, Oliver and Felicity should have an easy go of it. Especially since they love each other. But distance and the mob can be some pretty big obstacles.





	1. The first semester.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So it's been forever! So an explanation. I wanted to re-write some of my works and deleted them but that ended up backfiring on me because my computer deleted a ton of my files including Adjustment and Secrets chapters and the Al-Sahim story. And I've been so busy I haven't had much time to do stuff like this but some people still comment and I feel bad leaving people hanging.  
> So I'm meeting in the middle. I won't do a full sequel but I'm going to do some one-shots on Felicity's time at college and their future together.   
> They'll be pretty quick and probably written on my phone so they may not be great but I do want to do something for the people who liked the original story.   
> They'll probably include smut most times because that's just easy for me to right for some reason and I like to make these chapters quick because life is just busy!   
> I hope this isn't a let down to the people who originally loved the story! Hope you enjoy!

Felicity looked down at her packed bags and wiped the stray tears away. Tonight marked her last day in Starling City for a while.  
MIT was everything she'd ever wanted but she had a life here and that wasn't easy to leave behind. 

"College will probably be pretty boring compared to the Bratva," she thought. 

The thought had barely passed before two arms wrapped around her from behind. The familiar corded muscles and body heat felt like home. A few more tears built in her eyes. "Any way I can convince you to go to SCU?" He asked with a growl. 

Felicity tried to think but with his hands stroking her hips it was hard. 

"Thea and my mom have already tried and failed. Not to mention enrollment has passed so I'd have to at least wait till next semester," she babbled.  
Felicity could feel Oliver's grin against her neck and she blushed. 

"With your plane and the holidays we'll see each other so much it'll be like I never left," she meant it to reassure him but it came out as more of a question. 

"Just try to keep me away."

Felicity giggled when he swung her up in his arms before dropping her onto the bed. 

The sight of him shucking off his shirt and pants turned those giggles straight to heat. These past few weeks the sex had been frantic and some of the best sex they'd ever had and that was saying something. It was like Oliver wanted to show her how much he loved her before she left. Her poor boyfriend still wasn't the best with words. 

His cock on the other hand, he knew how to handle that perfectly. 

Oliver reached up her dress and ripped her panties off. 

She didn't bother chastising him, but when she reached for his cock and he slapped her hand away she did glare. 

"Not now baby, you can do that later. Right now you need to be fucked," he growled. 

With that he threw her legs over his shoulders and slammed into her. 

Thoughts about his perfect aim ran through her head before it was all a jumble of harder and faster. Some of those must've slipped out because Oliver grinned and picked up the tempo. 

"Shit baby do you hear that? You're fucking soaked," he growled. 

Felicity blushed before a wave of pleasure rolled over her and she threw her head back. 

He really was making the most obscene sound as he slid in and out of her. The dirty talk was only making her wetter. 

Soon her screams and his grunts joined the mix. 

"All mine. Your tight pussy is all mine. No matter where you go you're mine," he growled savagely. 

The tight, feral look on his face broke for a second and Felicity stroked the arm closest to her. 

"Forever, I'm yours forever."

He growled and moved her legs down around her waist before moving faster. Sweat dropped onto her as he roughly fucked her. Felicity would never tire of this. 

This new position made her breasts jerk roughly and Oliver kept his eyes on them as he spoke. 

"You're going to cum now Felicity. Cover me in your cum so I can fill you will mine. We both know that's what you want. You wanna be filled with my cock so deep that all my hot cum pours outta your tight pussy."

His words sent her over the edge and Felicity screamed so loud she worried the sound proof room wouldn't be enough. Waves of pleasure rolled over and in her. When he thickened and exploded in Felicity, with a roar so brutal she thought he'd pop a vein she came again. 

They both collapsed on the bed, covered in sweaty and cum. 

"I'm gonna miss this, I'm going to miss you," Felicity whispered. 

Oliver tensed beside her before pulling her close. He hated talking about her leaving. She knew that but they were at the end of their rope now. 

"I'll come see you so much I won't give you the chance to miss me," he promised. 

Felicity laughed even as her heart dropped. "You can't promise that Oliver. You have a life here, the Bratva," 

"You are my life," he growled. 

Felicity smiled and let that conversation lay to rest. They could say their goodbyes and suffer through the pain in the morning. Right now she just wanted to be as close to him as possible.

"Do you have another round in you?" She asked meekly. 

Oliver snorted and thrust his hard on against her ass. Felicity giggled and pushed back. 

"What'd you have in mind?" He asked. 

Felicity began rotating her hips. "Anal. Think your up for it?" 

Oliver growled and pushed her till she was at the perfect angle and he slid his thick cock in her ass. It'd been a while since they did this so the stretch boarded on painful. 

"Fuck yes." 

Felicity moaned and lost herself in the pleasure. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

MIT was everything Felicity expected it to be. Her classes actually offered a bit of a challenge and she clicked with the people so easily. Her roommate, Caitlin Snow, was quickly becoming one of her new best friends. She made being away from Thea, Oliver, and her mom a little bit easier. 

A part of her heart ached at the thought of Oliver. Her first semester was already drawing to a close and she hadn't seen much of him. He'd had plans to and even sent Thea out twice in his place. While she loved Thea, and seeing her interact with her friends here made her heart grow so big it hurt, she still missed Oliver. 

But Bratva business had picked up unexpectedly. There had been a Tommy sighting in Gotham city three months back and from what Oliver, and Thea, told her they'd been chasing that lead ever since.

Felicity understood the importance of catching Tommy, and how much it weighed on Oliver, so she kept her mouth shut. 

Each time he called, sounding wearier and wearied each time, she didn't say a thing about how frustrating it was she hadn't seen him. In more ways then one. 

Felicity thoughts strayed to the phone sex they'd had three weeks ago and tried to hide down her blush. 

"Lis, are you coming? The boys and Iris are waiting for us," Caitlin asked, tearing Felicity from her musings. 

Felicity cast herself one last look in the mirror and smiled appreciatively at her dress.  
It was black and tight with little cut outs everywhere. 

Iris West, who had ended up going to Harvard, caught up with Felicity once they got here. Now her sorority was throwing a small party to celebrate the end of finals. Though Felicity wasn't a big partier this was one celebration she could get behind. 

"I'm coming. Did Iris say how many people she'd invited?" 

"A lot. It's more of a party put on by her sorority sisters than her but that just means there will be more beer and food," Caitlin giggled. 

A lot turned out to be a lot more than they thought. People spilled out into the lawn and looked three sheets to the wind already. 

"Are we late?" Felicity asked with a whisper. 

"No, I think they're definitely getting started earlier."

Both girls broke into a fit of giggles when a guy wearing a toga ran past them. 

"Felicity, Caitlin you're here!!" Iris familiar voice reached them both before she did. She shoved drinks into both of their hands. 

"We said we would be," Felicity replied. 

Iris raised an eyebrow. "Just like you said you'd come to that football game with me?" She quipped. 

Felicity blushed and downed her drink instead of answering. Caitlin and Iris both fell into giggles. 

"Go mingle and have fun! I've got to find Eddie!" 

Felicity felt some guilt and sadness or Barry, but with him not here Felicity couldn't force Iris to wait for him. Both girls nodded and made their way into the mass of people. 

Music thundered around the room and made it hard to hear anything. Felicity vaguely felt her phone vibrating in her clutch but she ignored it. 

Right now she wanted to have fun. 

She gripped Caitlin's hands and pulled her into the gyrating bodies. Both girls lost themselves in the music. It felt amazing to release the tension from days of worrying about Oliver and studying for tests. 

Halfway through the night Felicity felt hands on her hips. They were nothing like the hands she'd been missing. She shuddered away and turned to give handsy a warning look when his body heat disappeared all together. Caitlin's eyes widened comically and Felicity turned to see what had her so worried. 

Her knees buckled when she saw Oliver behind her, his hand on the guy's shoulder and and a deathly look in his eyes. 

"Oliver!" Her shout couldn't be heard over the music so she shoved her way between him and the terrified frat boy. 

Her heart dropped when he didn't return her hug with the same amount of fervor. She ignored the sting and pulled him to Caitlin. 

"Oliver, this is Caitlin, my roommate. Caitlin, this is Oliver, my boyfriend," Felicity babbled. They both knew who the other was. 

"It's so nice to finally meet ou in person! Felicity didn't mention you were coming!" 

Oliver didn't say anything, just glared. Felicity could feel him vibrating beside her. 

"I didn't know he was coming! But I want to make the most of it! Will you hate me if we leave?" She asked. 

Caitlin waved her off. "I'll go find Iris, and maybe see if I can sleep over in an empty bedroom," she said with a wink. 

Felicity blushed but didn't have the time to say goodbye before Oliver was pulling her out of the sorority house. 

Diggle held the black car door open for them. 

"Dig, it's so good to see you. I-" the rest of her words were cut off by Oliver pulling her into the back seat. 

"Oliver, stop what has gotten into you?" She asked. 

He glared and folded his arms across his chest. "I come out to see you only to find you at a party dancing on boys and ignoring my calls and you want to know what's wrong?" He growled. 

The sweat on Felicity's skin was starting to dry and leaving her feeling cold and gross. 

"So I'm just supposed to be sitting on my ass waiting for when you have a free moment to come and see me? You do know I have a life out here too." 

His glare deepened and he pulled Felicity onto his lap. She swayed when the car pulled away from the curb but Oliver held her tight. 

"Your life is in Starling, with me Felicity," he declared. 

His words were angry but his eyes were vulnerable, seconds before he shuttered them again. Felicity understood. She hadn't expected it to be this hard to be away from him either. 

"You're my forever Oliver and I love you more than anything. But that doesn't mean I won't make memories or a life for myself here. It helps ease the ache from being apart," she whispered. 

His whole demeanor changed and his shoulders fell. "I'm sorry," he whispered. 

Felicity smiled and stroked a hand down his cheek. "I missed you so much," she whispered in return. 

A child-like grin split his features before he leaned in for a kiss. Felicity heard the partition going up behind her and her stomach dropped with heat.  
Felicity's deft hands released his belt and reached into his pants. His head fell back into the headrest when she wrapped her fingers around his cock.

Felicity took the time to really take him in. He'd gotten even more muscular, if that was possible, and his scruff had grown out a bit. She trailed her free hand across his chin.

"I like it," she murmured. 

He smirked and he pulled on the ends of her hair. 

"You've grown it out a bit, it didn't look this long over the phone," he murmured. 

Felicity snorted. "The last time you saw me over my phone I was fingering myself. I doubt you were noticing my hair." 

That boyish grin came back and he pulled her dress up to her hips. 

When she finally impaled herself on him it was a slow decent. Felicity wanted to cherish every second of it and surprisingly Oliver felt the same. He didn't stop her when she rose or fell slowly. He only gripped her hips and frowned. 

"I've missed you so much Oliver, I love you more than anything," she whispered. 

He snapped his hips upwards, hitting that special place in Felicity and she gasped.

After so much time away from him she want going to last long. 

The red flush on Oliver's cheeks and twitching of his cock told her he was in the same place. Felicity fell softly again and marveled at how full she felt. 

She reached behind her and stroked his balls. He jerked forward and sucked on her right breast. He nipped and sucked on her nipple like he'd get milk if he tried hard enough. 

The car was beginning to fog up and Felicity knew she was close. 

"Oliver," she begged breathlessly. 

"Fuck, I know baby, just get there," he mumbled around his mouthful of breast. 

When he flicked her clit she was gone. Waves and waves came over her and she screamed till her voice broke. Oliver growled and followed her, filling her with ropes of hot cum. Felicity almost forgot how amazing that felt. 

They both fell into each other, Oliver sagging against her and Felicity placing her head in the crook of his neck. 

"I planned to give you four orgasms before I came, but I swear to fuck your pussy has gotten tighter," he groaned. 

Felicity laughed breathlessly. "Yea well my fingers don't compare to your monster cock so what do you expect."

Oliver growled in warning when she swirled her hips. The car rolled to a stop and suddenly Felicity remembered Diggle had been in the front seat. 

Oliver smirked at her blush and she slapped his chest playfully. 

"Get dressed babe. You can show me your apartment and then I'll give you those six organs I owe you," he said. 

Felicity lifted her brows as she rolled off of him. "You only owe me three." 

He turned a salacious glare on her and Felicity swore her vagina clenched. "That was before I failed. Now I have something to prove."


	2. Chanukah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanukah time at the Queens. Some talking is done and also so smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't planning on updating this soon but I've loved the feedback. When people comment it just makes me want to put more out faster so here it is! It may not be the best because I kind of rushed but next chapter, coming either Friday or Saturday, will be longer and worth it I hope!  
> Hope you enjoy and don't forget to comment!  
> P.S. A User commented that they had the original saved so if we figure out a way to get that sent to me I can repost it but if not I don't have it saved anywhere on mine so I won't be able to! Sorry!

Felicity tried, and failed, to contain her excitement at seeing the Queen Manor. Oliver’s chuckle sounded beside her and he exchanged a look through the rearview mirror. Felicity threw them both a glare, but it was lost on him. It was unfair the man looked this good in jeans and a Henley. Felicity grasped his hand and gave it a squeeze. 

Over the past two days Oliver had been much more like the man she first met than her boyfriend. She’d seen that weight on him a bit over their calls, but it was different seeing it in person. It made her heart hurt. 

“Thea and your mom will be excited to see you,” he whispered as he shut her door. 

Her worries were pushed to the back of her head as excitement overwhelmed her. “Then let’s get inside!” 

They were barely through the door when Thea and Donna crashed into her. Their screams nearly shattered her ear drums. Oliver backed away and sent a look to Roy. 

“Felicity, you look so good. God are your boobs bigger?” Thea asked. 

Felicity blushed and tried not to think about how Oliver had insisted the same thing yesterday. He smirked and she glared at him playfully.

“She’s right baby, you look so beautiful,” Donna crowed. 

“I missed you both so much!” Tears brimmed in her eyes and she buried her face in her mom’s shoulder to hide it. 

Felicity loved MIT but she this was her permanent home. Not to mention with Chanukah happening she was just in an all over better mood. It dimmed a bit when a man she didn’t recognize whispered something to Oliver. His face hardened and he left without a word.

Thea must have noticed the look on Felicity’s face because she wrapped her arms tighter around Felicity. “Let’s go decorate the tree. We made sure to wait until you got here to start. Even though you’re Jewish. Donna said you wouldn’t mind.”

I watched Oliver disappear into his office. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

The next few hours were filled with giggles, Christmas music, and lightly spiked egg nog. Roy was keeping a close eye on all of them and made sure the egg nog was on the lighter side. 

“Want to tell me what’s going on?” Felicity asked softly. 

“Oliver would kill me if you got drunk. You’re underage,” Roy replied.

“Not what I meant and I think you know it. What’s happened since I was away?” She asked.

Roy shifted uncomfortably and looked around. “You should ask Oliver.”

“I did and all he told me was you all were chasing Tommy,” Felicity said. 

The way he paled put a pit in Felicity’s stomach. They both flashed Thea and her mom smiles.

“Tommy’s gaining some traction with the Triad and friends of theirs. He got a couple of our men killed a month back and left a message in their blood. Something crass about you and it made everything worse,” Roy admitted. 

The breath left Felicity’s lungs for a few passing seconds and the fear that had been gone for a few months came back. The Bratva was one thing she didn’t miss about Starling. 

“The Bratva is Oliver’s life Felicity, how can you even think that?” She chastised herself mentally. The guilt traveled from her stomach to her tongue. 

She didn’t realize how much she hated the stress the Bratva brought until the worst thing she had to face was a hard test in class. 

“But I love Oliver and that matters more than anything,” she thought. 

“Things will get better Roy, I promise,” she promised. 

He smile but it didn’t reach his eyes. 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Oliver sighed and ran a hand across his face. Another pointless meeting. Every time his men insisted they needed to give him an update on Tommy, he assumed they would have something worth-while to say. They never failed to disappoint him. 

He’d spent the last four hour in a meeting with these idiots instead of being with Felicity. Anger swarmed over him and he swiped his hand across the desk, knocking of his glass and a couple of his papers.  
John hummed from the corner, but Oliver ignored him. He was sick of chasing his tail like a bitch. 

Every time he closed his eyes he saw those words, painted in red. 

Felicity’s next. Will she bleed like this when I rip her open?

Oliver tortured three of his enemies that night and still he hadn’t been tame enough to sleep. The only thing that calmed him was seeing Felicity on the phone, knowing she was okay. 

“We’ll catch him Oliver, we will.” 

“Anatoly doesn’t want us concerning ourselves with him anymore,” Oliver growled. 

“A problem for another day. For now you should go spend time with the woman you love. I know I want to,” Diggle said. 

A bit of tension bled from him and he nodded his consent. Oliver stayed for another hour to finish up paperwork before wandering upstairs. The manor was unusually quiet for midnight on Friday.

Felicity was lying in the middle of his bed, their bed, asleep in one of his shirts when he got back to the bedroom. He'd hated to leave her without a word but it was a necessary sacrifice Better to lose some time than lose her. 

Just the thought sent violent, angry shivers down his spine. 

Felicity gasped into wakefulness when he flipped her onto her stomach. He couldn't help himself. He needed to be inside of her. 

"Oliver what's-" she cut herself off when she turned and saw him. 

Understandings passed over hers. But she didn't understand, and he hoped she never would, she'd been away too long. That was the only benefit of Felicity being away, she was out of Bratva business. 

"On your knees Felicity." He worked his pants and boxers down his hips as he got behind her. 

Oliver slapped her on the ass, just enough to wake her up, but not enough to hurt her. 

"I said on your fucking knees baby." 

Oliver had discovered over the summer just how much Felicity liked to be tied down, spanked, and fucked. She'd be soaked if he had the patience to spank her tonight. 

The shirt slid up as she got on her knees and Oliver growled when he caught a flash of her pussy. 

He pushed her forward just enough for him to latch his mouth between her legs. Felicity screamed and he smirked as her juices slid down his chin. 

"You can't ever trim your facial hair shorter than this," Felicity babbled. 

His smirk grew even wider and he plunged his tongue inside of her. God Oliver had missed her babbles, her light. 

He swiped top to bottom then plunged in her again. Her screams, pants for more, were music to his ears. He needed more so he spread her open with one hand and plunged two fingers in beside his tongue. 

"Oliver please! I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum! OLIVER!" 

He pulled away right before she exploded. Her scream dropped off quickly and her groan was muffled by the pillow. 

"I hate you!" She cried. 

He smirked and stroked his cock. Felicity turned and glared at his hand. 

"That's my job," she murmured defensively.

Laughter bubbled in his thrust and he slapped his dick against her pussy and began rubbing. The friction sent fissures of pleasure across his body. 

He slid the tip in before pulling out. He went a little deeper each time and watched as her knuckles turned white around the blanket. Her bright green nails stood out against his new black bed sheets. 

"Oliver come on! I need you!" She screeched. 

Oliver rolled his shoulders back, gripped her hips, and began thrusting roughly. Felicity jerked forward and the bed began to slap against the wall. 

"Shit, I've been needing this for hours," he growled. 

Their skin slapped together loudly. Felicity reached around and dug her nails into his ass.

"I always need you, need this," she replied breathlessly. 

He wrapped a chunk of her hair around his hand and pulled till her back curved. New parts of her pussy gripped and rubbed against his cock. 

"You feel how deep I am baby? You like that?" 

"Yes, oh OH! You're so big! I love your cock!! Fuck me with your big cock harder!!" 

Oliver growled and gripped her hips again. He knew he should slow down or take into consideration how sore she must be from their time reacquainting, but he needed to exorcise his demons. And the women he loves, and her unbelievably tight pussy, was the best place to do it. 

"Cum for me baby! Cum right fucking now!" He demanded. 

Felicity screamed as she exploded and he swore there wasn't a sweeter sound in the world. 

She fell limp but his cock was begging for more. He needed to see her bouncing. 

Oliver pulled out and flipped them over so she was on top. 

"Ride me," he demanded. 

Felicity pushed her sweaty hair out of her face and glared. There wasn't any heat behind it. 

"You just sexed me ten ways to Saturday and you expect me to ride you?" She asked incredulously. 

Oliver looked for any real signs of anger before lifting her by her hips and impaling her on his hard-on. 

The sight of her- mouth open wide, head thrown back, breasts thrusting upwards, and stomach muscles tensing- nearly had him emptying in her. 

"Oliver, what the hell," she gasped. 

He smirked and tucked his hands behind his head. 

"I think I've sufficiently showed you how much I missed you. Your turn."

Her eyes narrowed before she ran her hands down to her nipples. She began tweaking each as she rose and fell slowly. 

She smirked when he glared. He didn't have to wait for long because Felicity began bouncing and twisting. 

She took her fingers from her body and began trailing them down his as she spoke. 

"I missed you so much. I missed your brain that finds new ways to challenge me and protect your men. I missed your heart that you protect but that's bigger than the sun. I missed your kissable lips. I missed your fingers perfect for bring comfort and pleasure. And I missed your fat cock splitting me open till I can't breathe," she whispered sensually. 

By her first few words he realized someone had let her in on his troubles. He should have known she'd notice and pry.

Her last few words gave him enough pleasure that in the moment he didn't care. 

She spun her hips in a figure right motion and Oliver's hands flew to her ass cheeks. He gripped and molded the tight flesh as she continued bouncing. 

"Time for you to cum for me baby. Fill me up. Mark me as yours. I'm yours Oliver. Fill your pussy up. I'm so hungry for your cum," she gasped. 

He practically breathed fire as he growled and snapped his hips upwards. His thick rod spasmed in her and painted her with ropes of cum. 

Felicity screamed and bounced even harder. The sight prolonged the pleasure wracking his body. 

She came four thrust later and collapsed onto his chest. 

They rolled around kissing a bit more before Oliver got her a wet rag to clean herself. He didn't bother with his cock. He loved the smell of her on him. 

"Roy told you?" He asked. 

Felicity snorted and wrapped herself around him. Her body molded to his perfectly and he sighed as the rest of his anger faded away.

He had to believe there was some justice in the world. No deity would put someone so special in his life only to take her away. 

"It doesn't matter which of your men told me, what matters is that you didn't. I'm here for you to lean on me Oliver." 

"When exactly was I supposed to tell you? In between your stories about beer pong and computer code assignments?" He snapped softly. It was a low blow and he mentally whipped himself for letting it leave his lips. No matter how much light Felicity brought him he'd always be a bit of a jack ass. 

Felicity propped herself up and fixed him with a hard stare. "That's not fair Oliver. You know that you can tell me anything at any time." 

He scrubbed a hand over his face and refused to meet her eyes. "I know. Being apart was just harder than I thought. You keep my demons away. Not having you here is the worst kind of hell," he whispered. 

Oliver felt the wet droplets on his chest before he heard her sniffles. Being electrocuted would have hurt less. 

"Your such an asshole Queen," he thought. 

"Felicity I'm-" 

"Don't, I'm not. I don't know why I'm so emotional. I just hate the thought that doing what's important to me makes you suffer so much. How can I be so selfish? Why am I even at MIT? You're so much more important Oliver I swear." 

"No, no more of that. You're the least selfish person I know. And you're at MIT because it's you're dream. We just have to make more time. This can work Felicity." 

She sniffled and tucked closer to him. "That's what we said before and we never saw each other." 

"Trial run. We'll perfect it this time," he grunted. 

"We better. I missed you." 

She placed a kiss under his chin and began stroking his Bratva tattoo. 

"I love Oliver."

His heart soared and his toes curled. 

"I love you too Felicity." 

Xxxxxx

Felicity collapsed onto the couch and cuddled her cup of coffee. She'd never experienced anything like Christmas at the Queen's. The Christmas Eve party last night had nearly done Felicity in.  
Between trading smiles with Bratva brothers and associates and talking shop with Queen Consolidated employees. She's kept the babbles to a minimum and Oliver managed to keep his jealous tendencies to a minimum. All in all it had been a good night. 

Said bear of a man fell onto the couch next to her. Felicity really needed to ask him if he was on steroids. 

"Maybe he works out now that he doesn't have someone to be balls deep in," she thought. 

A giggle tickled her throat and Oliver gave her a side eye. She snuggled closer. 

Oliver had gone over and beyond with her Hanukkah gifts- from jewelry to designer clothes- so she was excited to sit back and just watch others get gifts. 

Watching Thea bounce around like a child almost gave Felicity her fill. 

"Come on! Whose going to open presents first?" She asked.

"If you can strong arm Oliver I think he may let you go first," Felicity quipped.

Her boyfriend fought off a smile and kissed the top of her head. "Go ahead Thea."

She squealed and began tearing through her first present. 

"You going to go next?" Oliver whispered. 

Felicity's brows furrowed and she craned her neck. "I already got all my presents," she said slowly. 

Oliver smirked and stroked her back. "There might be one or more presents under the tree for you."

"Oliver," she chastised as pre-guilt hit her.

Everyone else waited out Thea. She squealed over every gift she got and Felicity thanked Dig for stopping her from drinking last night. Those squeals mixed with a hangover would have been hell.

They were all worth it when she squealed over the charm bracelet Felicity got her. Each charm was a symbolic of their friendship. Given she was broke, Felicity went more with the thought than the cost of her gifts.  
For her mom she'd made a scrapbook of pictures of the two of them. She'd cried for ten minutes and refused to let anyone else hug her. Oliver had been a bit grumpy about that. 

"Felicity, there's gifts here for you!" Thea cried. 

Oliver's smirk grew and her heart warmed at seeing him more relaxed. Ever since their talk days ago, Oliver had been calmed. He spent more time with her and Thea and less time with the Bratva. If it made him happy to shower her with gifts she wouldn't whine about it. 

"Any chance there's going to be a ring in any of those boxes Oliver?" Thea teased.

Both of them tensed but all eyes were on them. "She already has that, wears it around her neck," he replied dryly.

The hair raised on Felicity's neck and she whipped around to face him. The smug bastard actually looked proud. 

"What!"

"Felicity baby, how could you not tell me!"

Thea and Donna both shouted at the same time.

"We both agreed that we'd wait till after I graduated to get married. It's a long engagement," she stated.

"You're going to make such cute babies!" Donna crooned. 

"You're going to be my sister!" Thea squealed. 

Felicity should have known they'd both be on his side. By the summer she was sure they'd have her wedding all planned and be pushing for her to get married sooner.

"Right now the only thing I'm going to do is open this gift and hope it's good enough to get Oliver out of the dog house," she muttered.

Oliver held up his hands but looked ready to laugh. 

When Felicity opened the present and saw the newest laptop- one not even on the market yet- she couldn't breathe. When the air came back to her lungs she leaped at Oliver and wrapped her arms around.

"How did you get this Oliver? They're not even selling these! God all my classmates will be so jealous," she snorted excitedly. 

Oliver laughed and wrapped his arms tighter around her. "I know people. Do you like it?" 

Felicity grinned and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "You're so getting blown tonight. I'm open for business all night," she whispered sensually. 

Oliver growled into her ear. Felicity hopped off his lap and held the laptop to her chest. 

"This is the best Chanukah ever. Now it's your turn Oliver," she sing songed.

She handed him the wide square gift and Oliver opened it slowly. Felicity had taken a painful amount of time finding this gift for him. The way his eyes lit released the pressure from her chest. 

The collection of knives were carefully crafted, the metal and wood parts both, and balanced perfectly. The last one and a hidden button that turned one into a double bladed knife.  
Oliver balanced them in his hands and a smiled crossed his face. 

"These are perfect Felicity. Thank you," his sincerity bled from every word and Felicity smiled brightly. 

When they finished opening presents Felicity had two more sweaters, a diamond bracelet, and a pair of red bottom heels. 

After that they stuffed themselves with pancakes and coffee. Felicity debated giving Oliver his other Christmas gift later in the day but he'd been so patient so she sucked it up.  
Not to mention watching his eyes bug out of his head and his mouth fall open when she walked out in a thong and corset was well worth it. 

"Ready for your other Christmas gift?"

Oliver tackled her to the ground and Felicity broke out into a fit of giggles as he kissed down her neck. 

Here in his arms, everything was perfect.


	3. Semester 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we have the stalker and some smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i made some changes, small in the last two chapters, now that I've had the originally story re read. Also Felicity is not pregnant... yet. the timing doesn't line up since they were so far away for so long. The boob and emotional stuff was just normal girl, menstrual stuff haha sorry guys! Also I felt bad for not updating for a while so I wanted to get an update out. So for the lovely reviewer who asked for the stalker part- I hope I didn't disappoint too horribly. I didn't have much time but wanted to get it out.

Felicity gasped as Oliver fucked himself harder up into her. 

It was their last day, night, together before she went back to MIT for her second semester. They were both painfully eager and insatiable, especially Oliver with all the stress he'd been through, but Felicity still felt a bit worried. 

Being completely naked with Oliver, who was fully clothed aside from his dick peeping out from his zipper, in her ass in a room with of glass windows, did that to her. 

This wasn't the first time they'd had sex here, her interning days had been hard and her nights deliciously rough in this office, but it had never felt this desperate. 

Felicity leaned back into Oliver. 

"Harder baby," she breathed. 

He twitched in her ass and jerked into her As she dropped down. 

"I'm in your ass, how much rougher do you want it?" He growled. 

She wanted to say "until you're no longer stressed and angry" but opted for a breathy laugh and dropping down faster. 

They bounced together quickly as the chair squeaked and moaned beneath them. 

Felicity made it a competition of who could moan louder, her or the chair. 

"I'm almost there. Then I need you in my pussy, raw."

Oliver growled and bent her chest towards his desk so he could plow through her ass. 

"I'm fucking your ass and you're still worried about your pussy?"

Felicity screamed at the pleasure tinted pain as he picked up speed. She reached between their legs to fondle his balls and Oliver grunted harshly, just how she liked it. 

"Can you blame me? My poor pussy missed your fat cock. It's so empty without you."

Oliver shoved three fingers into her pussy and her scream ripped her throat apart. 

"I think you just want my hot cum. Your pussy needs my cum because it knows it's my pussy," he growled. 

Felicity nodded, too close to say anything else. Oliver stopped moving instantly and her orgasm slowly fell away. Felicity gasped and reached around to dig her nails into his back angrily. He grunted then smirked into the skin of her neck. 

"Tell me that my pussy wants my cum. This is my pussy," he growled. 

"Your pussy wants your cum this is your pussy Oliver! No one else will ever be in this pussy, it's yours! NOW FUCK ME!" 

In one swift movement Oliver lifted Felicity from his dick, spun her around, and slammed into her pussy.  
His growl fell into the background as her orgasm swept over her. Waves of black and stars played across her vision as Oliver continued to fuck her. 

The extra wetness helped Oliver plow through her and added to the obscene noises in the room. 

Felicity wasn't sure why but the noises they made always turned her on more. Hearing their skin slapping, whatever was beneath them groaning and those only played in the background. Her favorite was hearing her light screams mixed with his deep growls, roars, and groans. It reminded her of who they were in comparison. And Felicity loved the reminder of what a savage Oliver became once he entered her pussy. 

A hand slapped onto her, tender, ass and she gasped. 

"Answer me!"

She gasped when she sped up his movements. "What?" The words came out stuttered because of how hard he was fucking her. 

There was a dark, possessive look in his eyes Felicity had never seen before, and she'd seen a lot of dark and possessive looks on his eyes. Her veins turned to molten lava under his gaze. 

"Your mine forever right? No matter where you go I'm the only one you love!? Tell me! 

He pinned her hands behind her back, with only one of his large hands. 

It was hard to talk through the pleasure. "Yes! I love you Oliver! I'm going to be your wife someday! I'm yours like you're mine!" 

She ducked her chin till it drew his attention to the ring hanging around her neck. His eyes focused on the diamond bouncing between her breasts. 

"I'm yours!"

He growled and, with his eyes still on the diamond, jerked and spurted into her. It kick started Felicity fifth and final orgasm. 

She screamed while he growled. 

When the after shocks wore off, Oliver laid her on his desk and split her legs apart. She felt wonton and exposed, naked on her powerful boyfriends desk. 

"I love how your pussy looks after a good fucking," he growled before stroking her puffy, almost sore lips. 

"You just like seeing your cum in me," she teased. 

Oliver's eyes turned hot and focused in on her. "Is that not my right as your fiancé? To see you filled to the brim with my cum after I've fucked you so well?" 

His deep demanding voice sent shivers through her. 

"You're such a Bratva Neanderthal," she chidded. 

A bit of the darkness broke and he smirked. "You like that Neanderthal when I'm in your cunt."

She shrugged and smirked. When she tried to sit up he pushed her back down.

"Oliver I have to get dressed so we can meet everyone at Verdant! We're already late." 

Oliver frowned and let her up. She made sure to put on a show for him as she slid into her dress. The brute had torn her underwear and bra to pieces. 

"Why the fuck is Thea planning a party on my last night with you?" 

Felicity rolled her eyes and sat, slowly on his lap. "Because it's everyone's last night with me. At least you get to drop me off at MIT tomorrow," she hummed and nuzzled into his neck.

He huffed and pulled her in close. Felicity felt her own heart drop. "This times going to be different right? We're going to make time to see each other?" 

It wasn't just that she wanted to see him more, she did, but she also worried what four more months separated would look like. Oliver was already more like the man she first met then either of them liked after one semester.

Oliver ran a hand down her spine. "I promise Felicity."

That was enough for her.

She hopped from his lap and pulled him from the chair.

"I'm going to go clean up in your bathroom then we'll go to Verdant. And if you're nice to our friends and somewhat pleasant, I'll let you fuck me on the dance floor."

Oliver's groan and curse followed her to the bathroom. 

#

Saying goodbye to Oliver at the airstrip had been hell. Her eyes were puffy and red and she had a near death grip on the ring around her neck. Once she was back on campus with Caitlin and in class it wouldn't be so bad, she'd be happy. But for now all she wanted was home and her fiancé.

A familiar scream tore Felicity from her conscious just in time for Caitlin to wrap her arms around her.

"Felicity! How was your break?" 

Felicity hugged her back tightly. "Amazing. How was your?" 

Caitlin shrugged. "Fun, not great. My parents seem to forget that I'm an adult now."

Once again I was struck by how lucky I was to have my mom. "She's a lot better parent than Noah ever was," I thought. 

I shook off those thoughts and smiled at the guy next to Caitlin. She caught my look and shook her head.

"Felicity this is Jason, he plays lacrosse over at Harvard, and apparently helps struggling damsels in distress with moving boxes." 

He was attractive in a typical type of way, dark hair and brown eyes. Felicity stuck out her hand, but cringed when he shook for too long. 

"I don't know if I'd call two girls going to MIT damsels, but I'm happy to help."

Felicity quirked an eyebrow, impressed. Caitlin did the same. 

"Well were more than happy for the help, and after we'll get coffee, my treat," Caitlin insisted. 

He scooped up one of Caitlin's boxes from her car and they all followed, hands full, towards their dorm room.

"So Felicity where are you from?"

"Las Vegas originally, but Starling City is my home now," she replied. 

Jason stopped so suddenly Caitlin and Felicity had to back pedal to not hit him. 

"No way! I'm from Coast City! With Caitlin from Central its like we were all destined to meet," he said without taking his eyes off of her.

Felicity tampered down the nauseous feeling in her stomach. Not everyone was the enemy, he was just making conversation.

"I guess so."

#

Felicity didn't see Jason for another two and a half weeks. She didn't even think about him. Between classes and back to school keggers, Felicity was too busy. 

So when she was walking back from the library, late at night, she wasn't concerned when he pulled up beside her in a sleek, modern looking car. 

"Felicity, hop in and I'll give you a ride!" 

Rain had just started to fall but it wasn't much more than a drizzle. She looked between his car and the road in front of her. Getting into a car with a nice guy she knew was a lot less dangerous than walking home in the dark. 

"Thanks! Sorry if I'm getting your car wet," she apologized.

He waved her off. "How has school been? Are you liking your computer criminology course?" He asked.

That wasn't exactly what it was called but a nagging feeling started in her brain because she hadn't told him about that at all. 

"It's interesting. How are classes at Harvard?" 

They were four minutes from her apartment. 

He shrugged and threw a smirk her way. "When you're a star sports player, the course work is never too hard."

"Wow, that'll prepare you for the real world," Felicity muttered. 

Jason looked confused but then smiled when they pulled alongside her dorm. Felicity pulled on the handle, ready to jump out, but he grasped her other hand to keep her in. 

"We should go on a date sometime Felicity."

Her heart dropped. "I have a boyfriend back home Jason, I'm sorry." 

When she tried to pull away he gripped her closer. Felicity reached for the pepper spray Thea had got her, but he jerked her away from her purse. 

"I see you looking for me when you're on campus Felicity, with that smile on your face. The one just for me," he whispered. 

Sweat broke across the small of her back and a ringing started in her ears. Roy and Oliver had taught her how to fight but not in a crowded car. 

"Jason please let me go!" 

A knock came at the window behind Felicity and they both snapped a part. Felicity nearly cried when she saw Caitlin standing at the window. 

"Felicity are you okay?" 

Felicity didn't risk him grabbing her again and darted out of the car, purse and backpack in hand. 

"No, lets go inside."

Caitlin nodded and tucked Felicity under her arm as they raced into the dorm. 

Felicity almost cried harder when Oliver's face popped onto her screen. 

"Have you been crying?" He asked immediately. 

Felicity wiped at her eyes. "My classes are already killing me," she lied with a shrug. 

Oliver frowned and Felicity felt the lie weigh heavy on her shoulders. But Felicity knew if she told Oliver he'd be on a jet and kill Jason. Felicity hated him for putting his hands on her but she didn't want him to die. 

"I can transfer money if you want to go to a spa," he offered.

Warmth spread up her throat. "I want to see you. That's all I want."

Oliver smiled. "Soon Felicity, I promise. 

#

Seven weeks was all it took for Felicity to break. Seven weeks of Jason waiting outside of her classes, following her home every night and sleeping outside of her dorm. Sending her flowers, clothes, and pictures of her. 

It was starting to wear her down. Her grades were slipping and she’d started to avoid Oliver. She knew he probably needed to talk to her, but she also knew the minute he saw her he’d know something was wrong. 

Most nights the guilt and stress weighed on her and she cried herself to sleep. 

She didn’t recognize herself anymore and she was done. She was no ones victim. 

Felicity pulled the bat from her closet even as Caitlin trailed behind her begging her not to do this.  
Jason couldn't jump out of his car before Felicity brought the bat down, cracking his windshield. Curses filled the air and a crowd formed. 

"What the hell Felicity!"

"Stay the hell away from me! Or next time I take this bat to your face!" 

Phones were pulled out but Felicity could hack them and delete the videos. Why Felicity hadn't counted on was a security cruiser coming by. She didn't put up a fight when they cuffed her. 

Once she got to the precinct they gave her a phone call. 

She was so hyped from adrenaline and pride the fear hadn't even set in yet. 

"Who the hell is this?" Oliver asked gruffly. 

"Oliver it's me. I need some money transferred for bail. I'll pay you back I promise." 

"What the fuck?"

#

Oliver bounced his foot against the car. His whole body vibrated with anger. Some fucker had been stalking Felicity. 

He'd had his hands on Felicity. 

And now she was sitting in a holding cell because no one had protected her. 

"Oliver think before you act," Diggle advised. 

Oliver ignored him and threw the door of his car open. He'd pulled strings and gotten her released and the ridiculous charges dropped. Now he needed to see Felicity in her dorm. 

One he hadn’t been in because Felicity kept saying she was too busy and he could come later. First he’d been hurt, but then he got busy and pushed those pussy feelings aside. If he hadn’t this would have never happened. 

"Wait in the car," he demanded. 

Diggle sat back down in the driver seat. Oliver ripped her door open and watched Caitlin and Felicity jump up. 

"I'm going to go, as long as you're okay Felicity," Caitlin offered. 

Oliver saw even more red. Felicity looked so small. She nodded and Caitlin slid past him. They stared each other down while Oliver tried to control us anger. It wasn't working. 

"What. The. Hell. Happened?" 

"I lost control. I was just so tired of being scared." Her voice broke. Oliver was familiar with this. When the anger wore off and the emptiness was left. 

Oliver picked a coffee cup up off the table and threw it against the wall. It shattered and Felicity closed her eyes. In the back of his mind he knew he should settle down. After everything she’d been through he owed her that, but Oliver couldn’t see straight. He strayed over to her and picked her up off the couch. Feeling her body against his was enough to calm the storm a bit. 

"I don't mean that. Why didn't you tell me! Why keep me away?” 

She closed her eyes and tears slipped out. "I didn't want you to kill him," she whispered. 

Oliver rubbed her back instead of answering. He had every intention to beat this stalker, pansy bitch within an inch of his life.

"Oliver," she whispered. 

"It's my job to keep you safe Felicity, even when you're here, but I can't do that if you lie to me. Why would you lie to me?" He growled, his anger stirring again. 

"I didn't want to stress you out. I don't want to be a burden." 

Oliver snapped. Hearing Felicity say that she thought she was a burden broke his control. 

"Oliver, we need to talk. I swear I'll pay you back and-"

Oliver cut her off by smashing his lips to hers. She dug her nails into his shoulders and he dug the pads of his fingers into her ass. 

"We'll talk later Felicity."

That snapped her control too and she began tearing his clothes off like he did hers. 

They tumbled to the floor of her bedroom with his parents at around his ankles, his shirt off, and Felicity completely naked. 

Need, possession, and anger pushed through his veins and he forced her thighs around his neck before diving in to feast from her pussy. 

Felicity screamed and dug her nails into his hair. She began grinding against his face and Oliver suckled on her clit before running his teeth across it. 

"Fuck, Oliver please!"

He didn't listen to her begging, too blinded by his thoughts.

Some. Fucker. Touched. Her. 

Watched. Her. 

Just like Tommy might. 

It wasn't enough to have his enemies after Felicity but now creeps were coming after her too. 

Oliver buried his face closer to her cunt and added his fingers. Felicity withered and screamed.

"Oliver I can't take anymore!" 

Oliver knew she could and he planned to give her so many orgasms she never forgot how much he loved her or that she wasn't a burden. 

He pushed three fingers in and out. In and out. Then ran his tongue across her clit. 

"OLIVER!" 

He swallowed her cum then slid up her body. Felicity face and breasts where bright red and sweat built across her skin. 

"You're mine Felicity. Mine to protect. You don't keep secrets from me!" He declared as he thrust into her. 

Felicity screamed and her legs trembled around his hips. He gripped the flesh of her thighs until he knew there would be bruises. Felicity pushed closer to him and bit her lip. 

"O-Oliver!" 

He flipped her onto her side, put one leg across his lap and the other over his shoulder. The new position drew an ear splitting scream from her. Felicity rocked and throbbed back and forth. 

"You don't belong in jail Felicity. You're my queen, not some fucking prisoner or victim!" 

He worked his hips faster until Felicity withered on the floor. She clawed at him then the floor trying to get some purchase but he didn’t give her any time. He jerked her on and off of his dick, trying to hold off his own orgasm. He slapped her ass twice, watching it bounce, before reaching around to pinch her nipples. 

“God! Oliver!” 

He grunted and held her to him as she orgasmed. His whole body shook with the need to come but he pulled out and fisted the base of his cock. The need eventually went away. 

“I love you,” Felicity cried as she reached for him. 

Oliver sighed and laid her on her back before sliding back into her. They moved slow at first, Oliver kissing every inch of her and Felicity holding tight, but then his energy came back in full swing. 

The thought passed that she would get rug burn so Oliver flipped them over so he was on bottom. She smiled her thanks and planted her knees so she could bounce. 

“Come on get there baby. Soak me,” he demanded as he rubbed her clit. 

Felicity threw her head back and screamed. Her cum soaked his cock and it barely registered that he was in her raw. He pulled out and flipped her onto her stomach. 

His hand landed on her ass harshly. “Do you understand Felicity? You are mine!”

He landed more smacks onto her ass and Felicity dug her nails into the carpet. 

“Oliver,” she gasped. 

“Do you want it harder baby?” He growled. 

She nodded and pushed her ass closer to him. Her skin turned red, but Oliver brought his hand down. He was careful not to let all of his anger out, but it relieved some of the tension. He ran his fingers through her pussy than gave her plush ass some more smacks. 

“Inside me Oliver. Get inside of me again!” She begged. 

He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a condom. That time gave him some of his control back. His dick throbbed painfully and angrily as he resisted the urge to blow his load. He plowed into her from behind, wrapping a chunk of her hair around his fist. 

“Fuck you’re so perfect!” He growled. 

Felicity gasped and bounced back into him, she pushed onto her elbows and back into him. He leaned forward to suck on her neck as he fucked into her. 

“Oliver I’m close,” she cried. 

He smirked into her neck and dug his teeth in as he humped her. “Cum baby. Cum for me now,” he commanded. 

Felicity sobbed as she came around him. His throbbing dick couldn’t take the pressure of her wet silky walls and he exploded.

They fell in a tangle of limbs and Oliver’s chest hurt from how hard it was to breathe. 

Felicity wrapped herself around him, but even Oliver was too emotionally and physically spent to think of anything than pulling her closer. 

“I hate that you had to come out here Oliver. I’m so sorry,” she cried.

Oliver growled and planted a kiss on her forehead. “Felicity nothing matters more than you. Why don’t you get that?” He asked.

Felicity began crying and he held her closer. The sound of her sobs killed the small piece of Oliver’s soul that was untainted. 

“I don’t know why I’m being so weak Oliver. I was just so scared,” she cried. 

Oliver would bide his time, but he’d kill this ass. 

Oliver lifted her from the floor and placed her onto her bed, tucking her under the covers before joining her. 

“You are the strongest person I know Felicity. Everything is going to be alright,” he promised. 

“I just want to go to sleep,” she cried. 

“Then go to sleep babe,” he whispered.  
#

Oliver was too wired to sleep so he stayed up watching Felicity, doing Bratva business, and Queen Consolidated business. He’d heard Caitlin come back around three and made a note to have Thea send her a gift. He was grateful Felicity had a friend like her who picked her up from the precinct and watched over her. Maybe he’d get her a job somewhere of her choosing. 

Oliver sent a text to Diggle around four telling him to find the address of this Jason dick. 

When Felicity woke up around seven a.m. he drew a bath for her and helped her into it. Felicity kissed his knuckles as he sat beside the small shower/bathtub. 

“I don’t deserve you,” Felicity whispered. 

Oliver’s heart ripped in half. What the hell had this fucker done in seven weeks to his girl? 

“Other way around baby. You’re my queen,” he whispered before kissing all over her face, “Which is why you’re going to have bodyguards now.” 

Oliver felt like an idiot for not doing it in the first place. He just thought he’d know when things were wrong. He really needed to pummel some people. 

“No, Oliver. I can’t have people following me around,” she begged. 

Her lips trembled and Oliver felt like he’d been beaten up. He didn’t want to make this worse for her. 

“Felicity, they’ll follow you at a distance, but with Tommy and this dick now, I need you to be safe,” he begged. 

Her lips trembled faster and she dipped further into the water. “People won’t know?” She asked. 

“No, I’ll get my most discreet men baby. But if I can’t be here I need you to accept this.”

Felicity nodded after a moment and began kissing his face. His phone beeped and Oliver knew what it said. 

He had some time to spend with Felicity, comfort her and buy her some food, before he paid Jason a visit and left. 

Oliver smiled into Felicity’s hair, finally feeling a bit of peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that didn't disappoint! Next chapter we'll see Felicity gaining some power back and Oliver interacting with Damien Darhk, plus more.


	4. Semester 2 part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girl time, some Bratva business, and of course smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loved the reviews and had some time so I wanted to update again. Hope you like!

Oliver waited till it was dark to pay Jason a visit. Diggle had trailed him to the auto shop, where he was getting his car redone. Oliver smirked when he saw the damage Felicity had done.

“That’s my girl,” he thought. 

When he saw the bitch walk out of the shop, Oliver jumped from his car. 

“Jason!” 

The minute the guy turned around Oliver wrapped his arm around his neck and pulled him into an alleyway. Diggle stood in the entrance and stood watch. 

Oliver pinned him against the wall. He forced his arm against his throat and watched his eyes bug. There were so many things he wanted to do, but didn’t want it to come back on Felicity. He’d pay him another visit when things settled down. 

He punched the bitch five times in his stomach, till he knew his ribs were cracked, and with his arm against his throat he couldn’t scream. 

“Felicity Smoak is off limits. If you ever come within a thousand feet of her again I’ll kill you. You don’t send her gifts or take pictures of her. I know where you live, where your dad and step-mom live. If you ever even think of Felicity again I’ll pay them a visit first,” Oliver growled. 

Jason gasped and his face turned red. Oliver switched his arm to his hand around his throat. He relished in feeling his fingers around the little fucker’s throat. 

“I promise, I won’t,” he gasped. 

Oliver smirked and gripped the fingers on his left hand. “Maybe you need a more permanent reminder.” 

It took one flick of Oliver’s wrist to break three of his fingers. Jason’s mouth opened in a scream that he cut off with tightening of his fingers. Oliver loved the pain in his eyes. 

“Next time I’ll do worse. Stay the fuck away from my girl,” Oliver growled in his ear. 

He dropped the kid down in a puddle of his own tears and piss. 

“Feel better?” Diggle asked. 

Oliver smirked. “For now.” 

# 

Caitlin’s squeal had Felicity running to see what happened. A moment of shock passed when I saw the flowers and boxes. 

“Oliver sent gifts!” Caitlin squealed again. 

Felicity’s heart warmed and she took the vase of roses and sunflowers that Caitlin passed her. She had her own bouquet of sunflowers, smaller than Felicity’s. After Oliver being gone for a day she already missed him. No matter how hard she tried to forget everything that had happened she couldn’t. Jason took away some of her power and she wasn’t sure how. She had faced down Bratva Pahkan’s and evil killers, but some rich douche broke her. It didn’t make sense. 

“He sent a card for me thanking me for all I’ve done for you! He knows he doesn’t owe me anything for being your friend right?” Caitlin asked. 

“That’s just how Oliver is. He has so much money and since he’s not great with words he sends gifts.” 

“He seems good with words with you,” Caitlin said as she opened her box. 

Felicity smiled and fingered the ring around her neck. “When you’re with the right person those things work out. And Oliver has his own way of not using words with me,” Felicity quipped. 

“He must be amazing in bed.”

Felicity blushed, but it was taking her mind off of everything. “He was my first time and I think I’ve had sex more than a person who started when they were twelve.”

“Lucky bitch,” Caitlin joked before her jaw fell open. 

Felicity peeked at what he got Caitlin and saw the laptop she’d gotten for Christmas. “I can’t breathe. I don’t think I can breathe, am I?” Caitlin asked. 

Felicity laughed and pinched her arm. Caitlin didn’t even flinch. She just stared in wonder. 

Felicity laughed again and opened her own box. Inside was three rows of bracelet. One diamond, one ruby, and one emerald. The breath stole from her lungs and she picked up her own note. “I couldn’t find anything that matched your worth so I bought what I thought you might like. If you want to do me the pleasure and where one next time we Facetime that’s a bonus.”

Felicity shook her head. The man really was insatiable. 

“I’m going to set this up! Tell Oliver that I am so thankful and if he never wants a kidney I’m his girl!” She cried happily as she ran to her room. 

Felicity called Oliver and waited for him to pick up. 

“You get your presents baby?” Oliver asked. 

“How did you know?” 

Oliver chuckled. “Your bodyguards told me. Do you like them?” 

Felicity ran to her window and peeked outside then outside her dorm door. She didn’t see anything. Oliver was right that they were discrete. 

“We love them! Caitlin said if you need a kidney she’s your girl,” she teased. 

Oliver chuckled and she heard the familiar noise of Queen Consolidated. “You’re my girl baby, but I’m happy she liked them. Do you like yours?” 

“I love them almost as much as I love you,” Felicity hummed. 

“I’m glad. You deserve everything.” 

Tears warmed her eyes and Felicity clutched her stomach. “Thank you for everything Oliver. I’ll pay you back I swear.” 

Oliver growled. “Don’t even fucking think about it. Rene and Dinah will tell me if you get a job,” he demanded.

Felicity wanted to remind him they were her bodyguards not her baby-sitters, but after everything she kept from him she couldn’t totally blame him. 

“Rene and Dinah is that the name of my bodyguards?” 

“Yes, they’re newbies but the best of my new recruits. I promise they’ll protect you.”

Felicity smiled. “I know you’d never put me with people unless you trusted them. I trust you.” 

Diggle’s, muffled, voice came through the phone and Oliver sighed. “I have to go baby, but I’ll call tonight,” he promised. 

“Love you Oliver.” 

“Love you too.”

#

Oliver pocketed his phone and stood to shake Darhk’s hand. The man was crazy, but had been a help in finding Tommy. Anatoly told Oliver they were to let him help and show him respect, he wanted to make a deal with Darhk wasn’t totally sure why. 

“Mr. Darhk it’s good to see you.” 

“Likewise, how was Massachusetts?” He asked. 

Oliver squeezed his hand harder and exchanged a look with Diggle. Find out how he knew. 

“Do we have any news on Tommy?” Oliver asked. 

A tight smile passed over Damien’s features. “He was seen with triad members. A mole I have in the Triad, but they haven’t heard anything about him.” 

Oliver gritted his teeth. “Was there something else we needed to talk about?” 

A new smile spread across his face. “Queen Consolidated. There’s a deal in the works with Wayne Enterprises. Make sure that it goes through. I know you have some animosity with Bruce Wayne, but the technology we could get from them would be of benefit to both of our groups.”

Diggle sent Oliver a warning glare. “I know how lucrative the deal would be. I have every intention of letting it go through. I’m not a kid anymore.” 

“That’s all I needed to hear. I’ll reach out again when I hear something. Tell Miss Smoak I said hello.” 

He turned on his heel and strode from the room. 

Oliver slammed his hand onto his desk, cracking the tablet under his fist. “I want you and Roy trailing Darhk figure out what the hell is going on,” Oliver demanded. 

Diggle nodded.   
#

Felicity fell onto her back with a loud grunt. Her body ached like it had everyday for the past three days. 

Going back to classes hadn’t been as horrible as Felicity thought. She assumed that people would look at her like she was crazy. Though she had deleted the videos from the internet world, there was still people who saw it happen. 

Most people had been on her side. Girls came up to her and clapped her on the back and asked if she needed anything. Few guys in her classes told her that Jason was an ass and asked if she needed anything.   
A part of Felicity wanted to accept it as them being nice, but now she was worried they wanted something. 

It was a relief to not be looked at like she was crazy though. 

Iris had been messaging her all week and even Barry checked in. She’d never been so grateful for the amazing people around her. 

That didn’t change the fact that Felicity felt weak. So she started to go to the gym Caitlin did and signed up for self-defense classes. Rene and Dinah, who she’d met twice and really liked, told her she had two more days to tell Oliver or they would. 

Last time she tried to train Oliver flipped, but Felicity needed this. 

Ted Grant, her trainer, was a tattooed nice guy who kept his distance and made her feel respected.   
She was starting to feel powerful again. She’d never be like Oliver or any of his men, but she could hold her own. 

“Good job, you lasted longer than last time,” Ted said. 

“Still got my butt kicked,” Felicity groaned. 

Ted laughed and gave her a hand up. “Don’t be so hard on yourself, now I want to teach you a new trick.”

Felicity stood back on her feet and let him run her through some drills. He taught her how to give someone an elbow to the jaw if they pinned her in a corner, how to get out from underneath someone stronger than her, and get out if someone had her pinned to their chest. 

Caitlin threw her arm over Felicity’s shoulders as they left the gym. Rene and Dinah’s black car kicked into gear and followed them down the street. 

“Do you want to go get some smoothies and coffee? I have the biggest test to study for,” Caitlin complained. 

Felicity nodded. “I need to make up for my grades slipping,” she muttered. 

Catilin pulled her closer. “Your grades haven’t slipped that much, and considering you’re double majoring and taking enough credits to finish in two years, go a bit easier on yourself.” 

“I don’t blame myself, I blame my douche stalker.”

“Are you going to press charges?” Caitlin asked. 

“If I thought it would get me anywhere. He has money and I attacked him so I doubt anything will happen.” 

Caitlin frowned. “You should think about it though.” 

Felicity nodded, but didn’t say anything. She knew Oliver paid Jason a visit, she knew him too well, and didn’t want to draw attention to him. 

Her phone rang and Caitlin nodded to the smoothie bar, offering to order for them. Felicity was surprised when she saw it was Thea’s name not Oliver’s. Felicity waited a second. It was hard to talk to Thea sometimes because Oliver refused to let Felicity tell her about Malcom. She respected that since it was his sister, but it sucked to keep the secret from her. 

“Thea!”

“Felicity, I’m coming to Massachusetts next week with Oliver!” She gasped. 

Felicity’s brows furrowed. “You both are coming?” She asked. 

“Yes, things went from crazy here to calm, so Oliver wants to take advantage of it. And I’m dying here. Without you or my parents here I’m dying of boredom. I need to see my best friend!” 

A swarm of guilt came over Felicity. She hadn’t thought about how Thea was suffering. She was the worst friend. 

“I can’t wait for you to be out here. The parties here are the best and I want to bring you on campus! We’re going to do so much!” 

“Promise you won’t let Oliver steal you away all the time?”

Felicity frowned. “I promise, we’ll have a day just for us girls.” 

Thea laughed and Felicity smiled.   
#

Oliver ran a hand over his jaw and watched Thea bounce excitedly. He’d wanted to leave her behind because she had classes, but she insisted on coming to see Felicity. He couldn’t fight her when she started to cry. Felicity would be home in a month, so he could sacrifice some time. 

“Are we going to be there soon?” Thea asked. 

Oliver looked out the window. “Five minutes.”

“Felicity said we’re going to have a girl’s day tomorrow,” Thea squealed. 

Oliver glared out the window. Last week Felicity had told him she’d promised that. He was annoyed, but didn’t want to throw a fit like a child. He definitely needed to spend some time with his girl. When she told him that she was training he wanted to kill someone, namely Rene and Dinah, but Felicity made her case. He wanted her to feel strong, but didn’t like the idea of some idiot he didn’t know seeing her in her tight clothes. 

“I’ll pay for whatever you girls want to do,” he promised. 

Thea smiled wider than he’d seen her since Christmas and his annoyance dimmed. “Thanks Ollie.”

“Do you think I’ll like Caitlin or that she’ll like me? If she hates me what will we do?” 

Oliver rolled his eyes. “She won’t. Caitlin loves Felicity and she’ll love you.”

“She doesn’t love Felicity as much as I do,” she hummed. 

“Thea.”

She grinned and smoothed her skirt. 

When they arrived at the club Felicity told them about, Thea jumped out. Roy followed her in. 

“Ready to club with college kids?” Diggle asked. 

Oliver glared at him and Diggle laughed. 

“You were the one who wanted to rock the cradle.”

“Shut up Dig.” 

Diggle chuckled again and Oliver left him behind. After a moment he found Thea and Felicity hugging. Caitlin was with them and there was a dark skinned girl with a blonde guy sitting behind them. 

Oliver took her in his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck. “I like you keeping your promises. Especially if I get to see you more,” she shout whispered in his ear. 

She smelled like tequila and Oliver couldn’t help but smile. He was glad she was back to having fun, but didn’t like the idea of her drunk and helpless. 

“How much have you had to drink?” He asked. 

Felicity frowned. “Not too much, but I passed three tests I had so we’re celebrating.”

Oliver hummed and kissed on her neck. From the corner of his eye he saw Caitlin and Thea talking. They seemed to be getting along, so Oliver tried to pull Felicity away. She planted her feet and stared up at him. 

“Oliver we can’t leave.” 

He frowned and slid a hand down to cup her ass. “Not leave, just find a darkly lit part of the club.” 

Felicity smiled and kissed his cheek. “Later.” 

Oliver’s frown deepened. He couldn’t remember the last time she denied him ex when he wanted it. Maybe seeing her again so soon had its downfalls. 

Felicity ran to the girls and threw her arm around all of them. Their mouths were moving but he couldn’t hear what they were saying. Before he knew what was happening the girls were on the dancefloor. He nodded to Diggle who followed them out. 

The blonde guy stuck out his hand and a shot of vodka. “Eddie Thawne, you must be Oliver. Felicity talks about you a lot.” 

Oliver nodded and sat down beside him. Roy stood not too far off. Oliver didn’t like meeting or being left with new people, but he knew Felicity would want him to be nice to this guy. 

“You go to school at MIT?” Oliver asked. 

Eddie laughed and shook his head. “No, I go to the police academy here in town. I met Iris when I was following security around Harvard.” 

Oliver tensed again. Felicity left him with some fucking cop wannabe. 

“We should go find the girls.” 

Eddie nodded and they went to the dance floor. Oliver went from walking to marching when he saw men looking at the girls. Eddie and Roy didn’t even seem bothered. 

“Yea well you’re a possessive bastard like any other,” Oliver reminded himself. 

He wrapped his arms around Felicity and she leaned back. Her ass began moving immediately and Oliver groaned. He thrust against her harshly. 

“Don’t start something you can’t finish,” he growled. 

Her ass slowed it’s movement and Oliver’s dick wept. He had been hoping she’d keep moving because she had the intention to finish it. 

Oliver grunted and pulled her closer. Drunk college kids were withering around them and Oliver wanted to get away from them as much as he wanted to get what they were getting. He began to thrust against Felicity. 

“Oliver,” she breathed. 

He didn’t respond with words, instead he rubbed himself up and down her before cupping her under her skirt. When he felt her bare pussy he nearly blew his load in his boxers. 

Felicity’s head fell back onto his chest. He pulled his fingers from her and licked them. Before he could go in for another taste Thea jerked her away. 

“We’re going to do shots,” she called. 

Oliver groaned. This was going to be a long night.   
#

Oliver woke up to the feeling of Felicity naked on top of him. After the long night of clubbing, then going for ice cream Oliver had been ready to keep Felicity up for the rest of the morning. He’d gotten a hotel room for Thea and another for him and Felicity so Caitlin woldn’t have to leave. But Felicity had fallen asleep. 

Now he was ready to take what he wanted. 

He worked Felicity down a bit so he could slide into her warm pussy. 

Oliver groaned and Felicity gasped awake. 

“Oliver!” 

“Fuck yea baby!” 

Oliver growled and flipped her onto her back so he could get more leverage. He shoved her legs together and then up over his right shoulder, so he could fuck into her. 

“Oh OLIVER!”

He smirked when he saw her mouth fall open. He grunted and thrust harder. “Too tired for this?” He asked as he started to pull out a bit. 

Felicity lurched forward as much as she could in her position, but had to end up digging her nails into his arm. “Don’t Oliver. Please don’t punish me,” she begged. 

Oliver stopped moving, pretending to debate it. He would never pull out of her pussy, not now. 

He split her thighs wide open so each shoulder had a leg and tore into her. 

“YES. OLIVER.” 

The bed dipped and squeaked as the head board slammed against the wall. 

“You like that baby? You like your pussy being split open?” 

Felicity thrashed her head and her legs trembled. He wanted that and more. He wanted her to fucking detonate. 

“Faster Oliver! Faster!” 

He growled and moved faster. He noticed her thighs and ass were tighter than usual. Even her pussy.   
“How is your pussy tighter?” He growled. 

Felicity cried out when he swiveled his hips. “Exercises. Caitlin found these exercise to help tighten you up down there. If you keep screwing me like a porn star than I need them,,” she panted. 

“Thank fuck for Caitlin,” he thought. 

Instead he thrust harder. “Fucking shit, shit baby. Fuck!” He growled when she squeezed tighter. 

Stars danced behind his eyes. Sex with Felicity was always the best thing in the world, but there was just something different. She was learning things in college besides computers and it was bringing Oliver to his knees. 

“Fuck, Felicity stop doing that or I’m gonna bust a nut,” he growled. 

Felicity smirked and locked her legs tighter. “Told you I’d out sex you eventually.”

She dropped her legs and leaned up to whisper. Her voice got light and higher pitched. “Come on Mr. Queen. I need your hot load. Fill your filthy girlfriend. I’m so hungry for it. Show me how a Bratva captain fills his girl. I’m yours Oliver.” 

A band in his spine snapped and he jerked and sputtered forward like a teenager, filling Felicity up. He roared and held her still while they came together. He fell onto her and she clawed at his back. 

“What the fuck was that?” He asked. 

Felicity smirked and rolled Oliver over so she was on top. His eyes widened. 

“That was part one. I have my girls day today, so you need to take me to the shower.” 

“To shower?” He gasped. 

Felicity smirked and began tweaking her nipples. “Not a chance, I haven’t had you in my mouth for far too long.” 

#

Felicity dipped into the mud bath with the other girls. She needed this spa day after this morning. She still blushed when she thought about what Oliver did to her in the shower. 

“Felicity your Oliver is my favorite person,” Iris sighed. 

Felicity giggled and turned to Thea. “When I first met Oliver I never thought so many people would like him.”

Thea burst with laughter. “Well Oliver always had a way with girls.” 

Felicity knocked her feet into Thea’s leg and mock glared. 

“Speaking of, how many orgasms do you have a night, on average?” Caitlin asked. 

Thea gagged and Felicity dipped deeper into the mud bath. She muttered her answer but Iris and Caitlin leaned forward. 

“Sorry, we didn’t hear you,” Iris said. 

“Five or six.” 

The room fell silent and Felicity looked up from the mud bath. Thea looked horrified and the other girls looked shocked. 

“What?” 

“I thought Eddie was the best for giving me three and that’s on a good night!” 

“I’ve never had more than two!” Caitlin cried. 

“Three,” Thea volunteered. 

Felicity blushed but couldn’t fight off her smile. “I’m a lucky girl.” 

“Okay, no more talk about my brother’s sexual prowess.”

The girls broke into giggles. 

“Thea, your Roy seems nice. How long have you two been together?” Caitlin asked. 

“A little over a year. Do you have anyone back home?” 

“It’s complicated,” Caitlin replied. 

“Enough talk about boys! How are your fashion classes going Thea?” 

Thea’s whole face lit up with a smile. “I love them. I finally want to go to school.”

Iris laughed. “That’s how I feel about my journalism classes. I liked classes, but I never loved it. Now I   
get so much from my classes.” 

“These are the best years of our lives ladies,” Caitlin sighed. 

After everything she’d been through this semester that sounded perfect to Felicity. 

After the mud bath the girls went to the oasis pool and then to masseuses. Felicity was the only one who didn’t have the option, Oliver made sure the spa knew to give her a girl masseuse. 

Thea had sent her a teasing smile and muttered how every man had their faults. 

Once they were done with the spa, Iris and Caitlin went to do homework, while Thea and Felicity went shopping. Having the time, just the two of them, was wonderful and it brought Felicity back to simpler times. 

“I’m really glad that you get along with the girls here,” Felicity hummed as they ate lunch. 

Thea nodded, noncommittally, and Felicity paused. “Thea are you okay?” 

“I’ve made friends at school, but nothing like what the family you have here,” she whispered. 

Felicity reached across the table and grasped her hand. “I love Caitlin and Iris, but you, Oliver, and my mom are my family. No matter how many friends I make here that won’t change that.” 

Thea smiled brightly. “Long distance friendships are hard.” 

Felicity nodded her agreement. “We’ll find how to make it work one day,” she sighed. 

After lunch they were back at their hotel rooms, Thea for a nap and Felicity for homework. She thanked the heaven above when she saw Oliver wasn’t there. She got two hours worth of homework done before he strolled in through the door. 

Felicity ran into his arms and breathed in his strong scent. 

“How was girl’s day?” 

Felicity hummed. “Amazing. The girls are so thankful. We’ve all agreed I have the best boyfriend,” she replied. 

Oliver’s eyebrows shot up. “Never an award I thought I’d get.” 

“Well when you foot the bill and give me more orgasms than the three girls get combined then you deserve it.”

Oliver chuckled and pulled her close. “You told them how many orgasms I give you?” 

“More like bragging,” she sighed happily. 

His cheeks tinted red and felicity threw her head back with laughter. 

“Where have you been?” She asked. 

Oliver smirked. “Paying your friend Jason a visit.” 

Felicity’s heart dropped to her stomach and she jerked from Oliver’s arms. “Oliver, please tell me you didn’t,” she begged. 

Annoyance filtered over his features and he gripped her hips so she couldn’t get far. 

“Yes, I did. Felicity he messed with my girl what did you expect.”

His tone brokered no room for argument, but Felicity felt fear build in her. “Oliver, that’s going to come back on me and he was an ass, but he didn’t need to die.” 

Oliver huffed and deposited her on their bed. “I didn’t kill him Felicity and I know how to hurt someone without being incriminated. Don’t worry baby.” 

“Not every action needs a violent reaction.” 

Oliver snorted. “You put a bat through his window.”

Felicity glared. “But not through his kneecaps!” 

“To each their own,” Oliver said with a shrug. 

A throbbing started in her head and Felicity dropped it into her hands. This was getting them nowhere. 

“Let’s order some room service,” she offered. 

Oliver deflated but still had a defensive look in his eyes. He nodded and went to the closet to get dressed in more comfortable clothes. 

“Do you want a hamburger or ribs?” She asked. 

“Ribs,” he replied quickly and Felicity mouthed his answer along with him. She knew her man. 

The minute Felicity ordered the food, Oliver’s phone rang. He looked between his phone and her painfully slow. 

“Just take it.” 

He offered an apologetic look and began talking about Darhk. She’d heard that name a couple of times, but tried not to listen in on his calls too much. It was hard to be in Bratva business when she was so far away, but she wanted to be supportive of that too. 

When she heard Slade’s name dropped she knew it was serious. Oliver brought Slade in as a last ditch effort last time. 

Oliver was still on the phone when the food came. Felicity had already finished all of her damn homework too. 

The bell boy smiled brightly at her as he handed over the food. “How is your night going?”

Felicity looked back at Oliver who was eyeing them warily. “Great. How is yours?” 

“Better now. It’s always good to see a smiling face,” he said with a wild smile. 

Oliver’s growl came from behind her, but Felicity ignored him. The guy was making conversation, and it wasn’t like Oliver was talking to her. 

“Thank you, Oliver will you hand me my wallet,” Felicity called since it was beside him. 

He stomped over to her, without her wallet or his phone in his hands. “You want a tip kid, don’t fucking flirt with someone’s girl when they’re in the room.” Then he slammed the door in the bell boys face. 

“Oliver, what the hell,” Felicity barely got the words out before he forced his mouth on hers. 

Felicity stumbled back into the food cart before Oliver jerked her up. 

“Why the fuck were you flirting with him?” He growled as he drug her to the bathroom. 

Felicity glared up at him. “Oliver we’ve had way to much angry sex lately, we need to talk.” 

He glowered down at her before stripping her shirt off. “Let’s compromise. You talk, I’ll eat you out,” Oliver said as he ripped her skirt off. 

“O-Oliver! God!” 

His tongue immediately thrust into her. 

“I’m sorry, for- OH- not telling you about-“ Felicity broke off with a scream when he lapped and at her clit and shoved two fingers into her. 

“A-About Jason, but you have to trust me. I love you and only you. What can I do to prove that?” She asked. 

Oliver lapped even quicker at her clit, but moved his fingers so he could grip her ass and hold her in place. 

Felicity gripped his hair tightly and began riding his face. She came with more of a gasp than a scream as Oliver pulled away mid-orgasm. 

He stood and turned her around so she had to lean on the sink counter. She watched through the mirror as Oliver stripped himself of his clothes. 

“When are we going to be totally honest with each other Felicity?”

She looked away from his abs so she could focus. “Can we start over again now?” She asked meekly. 

He ran his hands up and down her back then up to her breasts. He weighed them in his hands and Felicity gasped. 

“Always. We’ll work together babe.”

She nodded and pushed back onto him as he met her halfway to slid home. Oliver gripped her hair softly so she was forced to look at them in the mirror. 

They created a wonton image and Felicity convulsed. 

“Oliver!” 

His hand came down on her ass with a harsh slap and Felicity screamed. She jerked forward under his brutal thrusts and her breasts shook under his movement. 

“Oh YES! MORE!” 

Oliver stood up straight and pulled her on and off of him. Felicity began swiveling her hips quickly. 

“Stop Felicity. I’m not coming before you again,” he growled. 

Felicity giggled and winked at him through the mirror. Oliver glared and moved faster. 

Felicity began shaking and being thrown around between his dick and the sink as he worked and humped into her faster and harder. He grunted every time their hips connected and Felicity sought for purchase but the counter was too slick. 

“Ol-Oliver!” 

“Call me Mr. Queen, like this morning,” he growled. 

Heat traveled down her spine. They’d role played plenty this summer. Her favorites were when she came into the office as his “secretary” and when she was the innocent school girl coming to the big bad Bratva captain for help. 

“Mr. Queen. Fuck me Mr. Queen. Oh I’ve been such a naughty girl.” 

His fingers tightened their hold on her hips and Felicity hung her head. She was climbing up the hill to her orgasm. 

“I am fucking you baby. Nice and hard. Now tremble for me my naughty girl.” 

Felicity screamed and her arms came out from her, her breasts smashing onto the counter. Oliver pulled out at the last second and his hot cum sprayed all over her ass. Felicity heard the most pleased groan from Oliver she ever had. 

“Shit, fuck yes baby. That’s beautiful. I wish you could see your ass right now,” he groaned. 

Felicity panted harshly and tried not to cringe. Oliver coming on her was so hot, but now she needed a shower. 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” she teased breathlessly. 

There was silence behind her before Oliver moved. “Don’t move. I’m getting my phone.”

“Oliver!” 

Watching Oliver run like a child, butt naked, was almost so funny she couldn’t be angry. 

“I need a picture of this babe. When you’re gone this picture will help.”

Oliver shoved a hand on her back so she couldn’t stand up. 

“You’re going to get off on a picture of my ass?” She giggled. 

“Your ass yea, but especially my load on your ass. Do you know how hot that is?” 

“Do I get to take a picture then?” Felicity asked. 

Oliver lifted his eyebrow. “What do you want a picture of?” 

Felicity smirked and stole his phone. When she dropped to his knees his eyes winded. Felicity wrapped her lips around his cock, but then pulled off. 

“Hands in my hair Mr. Queen.” 

He acquiesced readily. 

Felicity took enough in so she could see some dick in the picture, but also how full her mouth was.   
After Felicity took the picture Oliver began to move and Felicity started a video. She moved her hand in time with her head so she could get his facial expressions and the obscene visual of her sucking him off. 

Felicity took him all the way in and gagged around his cock.

“Dammit! Fuck me!” Oliver shouted. 

Felicity wrapped her lips tighter so the squelching sound grew louder. Oliver held the back of her head in place and began to hump her face. He moved so aggressively Felicity gagged on his cock. He looked down for a second before she winked and took what he gave. 

When he exploded she aimed the phone so she caught his O face. 

She gasped for breath when they were done and Oliver slid onto the floor. 

Felicity scrubbed at the cum on her lips and sucked on her fingers. “That was delicious but I’m still hungry for my salad,” Felicity breathed. 

Oliver chuckled and slipped to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments! They feed my soul and inspire me to write! Hope you liked it and if there's anything you want to see story and smut wise just let me know and I'll try to work it in!


	5. Summer part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets revealed, bonding time, and smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how good this chapter is, I've been so tired lately. And i kind of sucked on the smut end this time. Sorry! Hope you enjoy either way.

Fate wasn't smiling down on Felicity for the first week of summer. Oliver got called away for business two days before she came home and didn't know when he'd be back. 

That frustrated Felicity but the worst part was being left alone with Thea. Good friend, honest Felicity loved spending time with her friend but liar Felicity who kept huge secrets from her friend hated it. 

Every time Thea hugged Felicity, she felt the weight of the lies on her shoulders. Every shopping trip, lunch date, or late night movie/sleep over made Felicity feel like she was treading a thin line. She never knew when she was going to blurt out the truth.   
If Thea noticed she didn't say anything. And if she didn't then Felicity wasn't sure if she appreciated what a good liar she was. 

Either way it began to weigh her down. 

"Felicity, you chose this movie so if you don't pay attention I'm going to kick you off the bed," Thea threatened. 

Felicity looked up from her lap and forced a grin on her face. 

"Sorry, after finals and then this week have exhausted me," she lied. 

"Then let's do something other than a movie," Thea offered. 

"The pool?" Felicity offered. 

Thea laughed and they shot off the bed to get into their swim suits. The water was deliciously warm but cooler than the night air. 

"You have abs Smoak. What the hell!?" Thea teased. 

Felicity smoothed a hand down her stomach. She didn't have anything compared to the Bratva enforcers but she'd definitely toned up. 

"My trainer is a genius. He has me sore in ways I couldn't imagine though," Felicity agreed. 

An annoyed growl came from the head of the pool. Both girl's heads snapped up and they saw Oliver and Roy. 

Both girls padded through the water and up the steps to boys. Neither girl cared that they got the boys clothes wet. 

Oliver pulled Felicity close so he could whisper in her ear. 

"I thought I was the only one who made you sore," he grunted. 

Felicity giggled and rubbed against him a bit. "Different types of sore babe."

"You boys joining us for a swim?" Thea asked.

Both boy's eyes narrowed and they looked back and forth between each other. 

Roy leaned forward and whispered something into Thea's ear and she blushed to her roots.   
She scooted away from Oliver slowly. 

"We're going to go to sleep guys! Felicity we'll do breakfast," Thea called before she and Roy practically ran off. 

Oliver groaned and picked her up. "I need to scrub that image from my mind."

"What, your little sister running off to have sex?" 

Oliver groaned louder and started to walk. Before Felicity knew what was happening, they were wadding into the water. Felicity squealed and held to him tighter. 

"Guess you'll have to help distract me." 

He began sucking on her neck and Felicity almost lost her whole train of thought. 

"I will, but first we need to talk about Thea. I want to tell her about Malcom." 

Oliver tensed and Felicity waited for the shit storm. Instead he went back to kissing her neck and dipping his fingers into her bikini bottoms, like he hadn't heard her. 

"Oliver did you hear what I said?"

"No Felicity."

She gasped when he thrust two fingers into her. 

"No you didn't get me or now you don't want to do it?" She asked. 

When Oliver didn't respond Felicity did her best to dislodge his fingers and push him away but Oliver was a pillar of muscles.

"Oliver, I'm serious. I can't take much more of this." 

Oliver scoffed into her neck. "I just had the worst week Felicity, I want to fuck my girlfriend not talk about this."

"We can have sex in five minutes Oliver, but can we talk for a second. We can't just have sex all the time," Felicity cried.

"So you want to bitch out over every little thing?" He snapped.

He put some space between them and the tight look on his face worried Felicity. A part of her brain told her to stop, give him some time to relax after the week of hell he probably had, but the other part fired up and told me that I'd waited long enough. 

"Talking about one thing instead of falling into bed is bitching?" She asked. 

Oliver rubbed a hand across his forehead. "Only when you stick your nose in my business!" Oliver shouted.

Felicity felt like she'd been punched and the crater in her stomach grew when he didn't even look ashamed. 

"You're an ass Oliver Queen." She splashed water in his face and swam from the pool. He didn't follow and Felicity took her stuff into the guest house. 

Halfway through the night, when she was in the process of crying herself to sleep, a knock came at the guest house door. Part of her hoped it was Oliver the other part hoped for his sake that it wasn't because she considered throwing a punch like Ted taught her. 

She put her glasses on when she saw it was Renee. 

"You okay boss?"   
Felicity Wiped her eyes and let him in. "I'm not your boss Renee. I've told you that." 

He chuckled and sat on her couch. "You boss me around like you pay my checks," he said.

Felicity laughed and tucked herself in the spot across from him. 

"Why are you here Renee?" 

He shifted awkwardly and leaned away from her. 

"I heard the hoss talking to Laurel Lance on the phone, after being gone for a week I thought he'd be with you." 

Felicity felt like her world split into two. "What?" 

Renee closed his eyes and looked like he wanted to be anywhere else. Felicity wanted him to take the words back. 

Felicity knew sex was an important part of their relationship, but she knew there was more than that. She held onto that when the small voice in her head said that Oliver went to Laurel for that. 

"What were they saying?" She asked. 

"Look boss I didn't listen that long. She's just his childhood friend, that's what Harper said."

More tears spilled down her cheeks. "Renee will you please leave. I need to go to sleep," she said as her voice broke. 

Renee reached for her but she leapt from the couch. "You can show yourself out," she said before taking off for the room. 

Felicity slammed her door. 

"I want to go back to MIT," she thought. 

#

Oliver woke up feeling like hell. In the morning light the guilt from last night set in. He'd been an ass to Felicity, but it's been a long week from hell. It wasn't that Oliver needed the sex as much as he needed to not talk not think about any of the fucking Merlyns. 

Tommy had them chasing their tails for a week. Long nights of traveling and sitting besides Darhk's crazy ass men. 

Oliver snapped, like always on the last person who deserved it. 

He spent the rest of the night training and then drinking himself to sleep. It hadn't helped.   
Sleeping without Felicity by his side was hell. Only made worse by the fact that he knew she was right. They’d learned long ago the pain of lies and secrets. 

But Oliver still needed to be the one to tell Thea. She was his sister and it was his mother who’d created the problem with years of lies. 

When he went downstairs and only saw Thea he knew he’d messed up bigger than he thought. 

“You finally let Felicity up for air?” Thea asked. 

Oliver cringed and sat down at the head of the table. “She slept in the guest house.”

Thea groaned and dropped her head into her hands. “Oliver, what did you do?” 

It was now or never. “I wasn’t doing right by you and it pissed her off, and more. Thea,   
we need to talk.”

“Ollie you’re scaring me.”

He sighed and pulled her chair back. She followed him into his office. 

“After everything that happened last year, I found out Malcom is your father.” 

Thea crashed onto his desk and began laughing. “God Oliver you terrified me. That’s not funny!”

When he didn’t laugh her face fell. 

“What the hell Oliver? Are you kidding?” 

He tried to rub his hangover away and carve up a sympathetic bone. He felt for Thea, but he wasn’t one for words. Maybe he should have had Felicity do it. He thought about what’d she say. 

“Him being your father doesn’t change anything Thea. You’re still a Queen and still the woman you’ve always been.”

“But you’ve known for a year? Felicity knew for a year?” She asked. 

“Don’t blame Felicity for this, she wanted to tell you.” 

“But she didn’t.”

Oliver sighed. “Just like you didn’t tell her I was a Bratva captain. We all have our secrets   
Thea.” 

Thea’s face turned red. “You defend her to the death, but you can’t spare me a second thought or tell me the truth?” 

She stormed from the room before Oliver could answer. 

The guilt was just enough to make his head throb harder. Only the sound of Felicity’s voice would be welcome at this point. 

“Oliver, what happened?” 

Oliver almost looked Heavenward. Fate was smiling on him. 

When he looked up his heart dropped even more. Her shoulders were hunched, her face pale, and there were bag under her puffy eyes. Aside from that she was dressed in running gear. 

“You’re a grade A son of a bitch Queen,” he thought. 

“I told Thea the truth,” he sighed. 

Felicity nodded and began playing with her nails. “That’s good, she deserved to know.”

Oliver jumped to his feet when she turned around. “Felicity I’m so sorry about what happened last night. There’s no excuse but it was a long week and-”

“No, I don’t want excuses. I really don’t want to hear anything. I’m going on a run.”

A wave of heat rolled over him. Felicity seemed distant, not just hurt. When he reached for her she stumbled over herself to get away. 

“Go take care of Bratva business or one of your girls,” she snapped before storming away. 

“What the fuck?” The words were barely out before enforcer came in needing his attention. 

Oliver watched Felicity take advantage of it and disappear. 

“Bet your ass baby that this isn’t done,” Oliver thought. 

#

Felicity knew she was playing with fire when she made that comment about the girls, but she was so tired and angry. 

Renee had no reason to lie to her, but she knew Oliver would never hurt her that way. They’d gone longer without sex before and definitely had worse fights then last night. 

“But this is your first time without sex and fighting since going long distance,” that small voice reminded her. 

Felicity pushed herself harder and the nauseous feeling in her stomach grew. 

All night Felicity had nightmares of Oliver walking off with Laurel, having sex with her.   
She’d barely slept two hours. And now Thea knew she’d been lying to her. Felicity felt like everything was turning into a cluster. 

Felicity turned back around and ran for home. She needed to see Thea, explain. 

When she got to Thea’s room instead of seeing her, Felicity found a note taped to the mirror. 

Felicity,  
Taking a vacation. I’ll be back in a couple weeks. Don’t call.   
Felicity considered it a good sign that she left a note. The note didn’t make it sound like Thea hated her. Her heart still stopped and tears burned in her eyes. 

Everything was falling apart. 

Felicity passed the note to Roy as she slipped by him, but didn’t pay attention to his reaction. 

The not, and all it meant, reminded Felicity of all the pain and misunderstandings secrets and assumptions created. 

She marched down to Oliver’s office, and thanked heaven that Oliver wasn’t busy. He looked surprised when she came through, but not worried or guilty. 

“We need to talk,” they said in unison. 

Felicity only realized how tired she sounded when matched against his angry tone. She held her hands up when he opened his mouth. 

“Let me go first because I’m pretty sure I’m going to answer your question.”

They stared each other down before Oliver relented, barely, and led her to the couch. 

“I trust you Oliver, I do. But,” Felicity paused, the emotions bubbling in her throat made it too hard to speak. 

The little voice, for her big insecurities, wouldn’t shut up. Only Oliver’s hand on hers drew Felicity from the deep spiral. 

“Baby, you’re starting to scare me. What the hell is going on?” 

“Our relationship is more than just sex right?” She blurted out. 

In another situation Felicity might have laughed at the bewildered look on his face. “I wasn’t mad last night because I didn’t get sex. I was anry because you were right and I was tired. Bratva business is a lot harder to handle without my light around. I’m sorry for being such an ass,” he sighed. 

Felicity had never heard Oliver say so much. It’d be wonderful if he’d gotten the point. 

“Renee said he heard you talking to Laurel last night. And I trust you so I don’t want to believe that, but it’s like I can’t control my insecurities. You were just so mad last night and I didn’t understand,” Felicity babbled. She buried her face in her hands and waited, with tears streaming down her cheeks. 

Felicity felt hands scrubbing up and down her arms softly. A drastic difference from the deadly way he spoke. 

“Renee lied to you Felicity. I would never go back to that when I have you.” 

Her heart thumped its normal beat again. 

“Felicity look at me,” he demanded. 

She did and saw her Bratva captain transform to her Oliver. 

“I. Love. You. Even if you wise up and leave me, I will always love you,” he brought her hands to his chest, “I’m fucked up and speak before I think, but NEVER doubt that you have my heart.” 

New, happy tears sprang to Felicity’s eyes. “I love you too. I’m sorry for doubting you, even for a second.”

Oliver grunted away her apology and pulled her onto his lap. “Don’t be. I’m glad you came to me.” 

Felicity smiled up at him. “We’re getting better at this.” 

“Slowly,” he remarked. 

Felicity laughed and snuggled into his chest. They sat there for maybe twenty minutes, doing nothing other than kissing and holding each other, before a knock came at the door. Felicity stood but Oliver barked for the other person to wait. 

“I want to take you on a date tonight. Can you be ready at 7?” He asked. He looked nervous and Felicity couldn’t stop her face from splitting into a smile. 

“Of course.” 

He beamed at her and then before her eyes he switched to Captain mode. Felicity took that as her sign to leave.   
#

Oliver considered gutting Renee in front of all the new recruits, hang him from the fence outside, or even buying a dog so he could feed Renee to the mutt piece by piece. 

If Renee’s deception came a year ago he could’ve cost Oliver his future wife. If Felicity wasn’t a saint, who trusted him even after everything, Oliver could have lost her. 

The stick he’d been training with snapped in half. 

It was the kind of deception Oliver knew Tommy would try. So even when every fiber of his being craved Renee’s blood and pain, Oliver decided on the long game. If he was right then they finally had an in to Tommy. 

“Oliver, you’ve got a beautiful girl almost ready for you,” Dig said. 

The beast in him stirred and his cock twitched. “Not now,” he thought. 

He nodded to Dig and after a shower and a change of clothes was ready before Felicity. The wait was worth it when she came down the stairs in a short, green dress that billowed and floated around her as she walked. 

“I didn’t know what you had planned, so I couldn’t pick an outfit.” 

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. “You look beautiful. Always do.” 

She blushed to her hair. “So where are we going?” 

Oliver pretended not to hear her. He knew his girl hated surprises, but this was to special. He started the car and grinned when she pouted. Forty minutes later they pulled onto the quiet, dirt road. The little cottage warmed a piece of Oliver’s heart. 

“Oliver, what is this place?” Felicity asked. 

Oliver helped her from the car and grabbed the picnic basket from the trunk. “This is our place. I bought it off my dad seven months ago, so whenever we need a moment away we can come here. I know Queen Manor will never totally feel like home to you,” he said. 

Felicity’s eyes widened and Oliver had to catch her when she tripped over her feet. 

“You bought us a home?” She asked with a gasp.

Oliver felt his cheeks warming and he ducked his head. He’d had his mother’s interior designer come through, but left their room open so Felicity could decorate it. Her shrill gasp when she walked in told him he’d done good. 

“This place is huge Oliver!”

He looked around the living room, kitchen, and TV room. If anything Oliver worried he should knock down some trees and add an extension. 

“Well we’ll have kids here in the next couple of years.” The words were out and for an instant   
Oliver wanted to take them back. Then she fell onto his chest, smiling and blushing. 

“You want to have kids?” 

“One day, hopefully not too long after we get married. I’ll probably be a shit dad, but you can make up for the both of us,” he replied. 

Felicity rolled her eyes and he wanted to smack her ass.

“No way Oliver, we’re in this together. Bratva, family, and everything that comes with it.” 

“Then I need more years of practice,” Oliver said. 

“That’s fine, I need more time to have a nice body,” Felicity replied. 

He made of show of looking her up and down. “You’ll always have a tight body babe.”

Felicity smirked then rolled her eyes again. “Oh Mr. Queen you have no idea,” she laughed then patted the picnic basket, “Did Raisa make us some food?” 

“Would you believe me if I said I did?” He asked. 

Felicity laughed brightly and let him lead her to the living room couches. Oliver pulled out traditional Russian food and dished her up. 

“I feel like I’m being spoiled,” she hummed. 

“Just wait till your foot rub.” 

Felicity moaned and Oliver looked upwards for some control. 

“Is this you making up for yesterday?” She asked. 

Oliver shrugged. “And because I love you.” 

Felicity laughed. “Oh you’re good Queen. 

Oliver puffed out his chest and they ate in somewhat silence. When they finished Oliver could tell something as weighing on Felicity’s mind. 

“Do you think Thea will ever forgive us?” She asked before he spoke up. 

“She’ll get over it,” I replied. 

Felicity smiled but her eyes told another story. “Never mind Oliver.” 

He wasn’t going to fight with that. Oliver had a guard watching over Thea, she was going to Paris and he knew with some time along and shopping she’d be fine. 

Oliver took her feet in his lap and began massaging her feet. 

“God, that’s the spot,” she moaned. 

Oliver felt himself harden under her feet, but she didn’t seem to feel it. He moved around till it didn’t ache and kept rubbing her feet. 

“There’s a gala this weekend, to celebrate a deal with Wayne Enterprises, will you come?” He asked. 

Felicity’s eyes snapped open. “Wayne Enterprises. They have the coolest R&D program! Do you think you could get me a tour of their company?” She asked. 

The beast in his chest roared dangerously, he gripped the reins loosely. 

“You don’t want a tour of that dump,” he replied. 

Felicity gave him a dry look, but he didn’t relent. “You’ve seen our applied science divison, it’s better than theirs.” 

Felicity tucked her feet under her and kissed his cheek. “Of course. That’s why I interned there.” 

Oliver grinned. “I thought you took it for the nooners.” 

“That was a bonus.”   
#

Felicity smoothed down her red dress and looked herself over in the mirror. The strapless, floor length dress pushed her breasts upwards, shrunk her waist, and floated around her. Felicity had picked it out in Boston when she went shopping with Thea. 

The thought of her friend almost made her sick. Felicity wasn’t used to going to galas without Thea. It’d been a while since she’d been to a gala period. 

“Pull it together Smoak.” 

She gave herself one last glance in the mirror before slipping her engagement ring from her neck. The sizeable rock drew attention and was on full display with her lower-ish cut dress.   
They’d never discussed when to take their engagement public, most people in the business world were still getting used to the idea of their relationship, thinking it started at Queen Consolidated, and Felicity didn’t want to steal the show. Diggle had told Felicity it took a lot from Oliver to make this deal. 

She set the necklace and ring into her jewelry box. 

Renee and Dinah were waiting at the end of the stairs for her. Felicity tried not to look sideways at Renee. Oliver made it clear Renee had lied, but Renee wasn’t dead so Felicity had to think that Oliver believed it was an honest mistake. If he was willing to give someone that could’ve come between them the benefit of the doubt, Felicity was too. 

“Hoss is going to be late, last minute emergency. He’ll meet us there.”

“What? No! There’s no rush, we can wait.”

Renee and Dinah exchanged a look and Felicity felt like an idiot. Bratva women didn’t cower in the face of high society women. Especially not the most feared Captain’s girl. 

Felicity held her head high and nodded towards the door. “You got my back?”

“Always,” Dinah replied softly. Renee nodded. 

The galas was already billowing with people, some well into their drinks and others well into their judgement. Felicity felt like all eyes were on her when she entered the room and she wanted the ground to swallow her. Instead of showing it she walked through the crowd straight towards the bar.

“A water please.” 

The bartender nodded. 

“Surely you can sneak in a wine,” a deep voice said from beside her.   
Felicity turned to find Bruce Wayne standing beside her. He was tall, broad shouldered, had dark hair, dark eyes, and wore a suit tailored for him. It was no wonder he did well with the ladies. 

“Better not to risk it Mr. Wayne,” she tsked. 

He smirked playfully. “You know who I am. Impressive Miss Smoak.” 

Felicity sipped from her water to keep her mouth from falling open. Bruce chuckled. 

“I may not be the best CEO in the world, but I keep an eye out for up and comers. You are an amazing woman and a certified genius,” he whispered conspiratorially.   
while we dance,” he said. He stretched out his hand. 

Felicity looked around for Oliver or any of his men, but didn’t see anyone. It was hard to decide what was worse, offending Oliver’s business partners or upsetting Oliver. In the end she took Bruce’s hand and let him lead her to the dance floor. 

“You did beautifully at MIT, just like Lucius thought you would,” he said, 

Felicity’s feelers went off but she reminded herself that billionares were a lot like stalkers, they didn’t know much about personal space or privacy. 

“Keeping an eye on the competition?” She asked. 

Bruce laughed. “No, keeping an eye on future investments.” 

“Investments?” She asked. 

He hummed deeply. “Tell me something about you that wouldn’t be on your background check,” he said, changing the topic. He drew her closer and Felicity forced herself not to tense. 

“I kick box, started after a stalker mishap. So you should be careful where your hands stray,” she warned. 

He smiled and lifted one of his hands in surrender. 

“I see what Ollie likes about you. You’re quiet the woman. I hope Queen knows that,” he said. 

“I do,” Oliver’s deep, familiar voice came from behind her. 

Bruce, smartly, let her go and she flew into Oliver’s arms. He held her tightly and the pinched look on his face spoke of trouble. 

“Queen, glad you finally graced us with your presence. Didn’t anyone tell you we were celebrating?” Bruce asked. 

Oliver glower darkened. “I don’t need any reminders from you Wayne.”

Felicity set her hand on Oliver’s chest, but he didn’t pay her any attention. Bruce smiled easily. 

“I’ll see you when it’s time for toasts Queen. Make sure to bring your sunny disposition,” he laughed. 

Oliver stepped forward and Felicity stepped in front of him. “It was nice meeting you Felicity. I’m excited to see more of you.” 

Bruce left them with a wink. In seconds Oliver was trying to lead her away. 

“What the hell was that?” Oliver whispered in her ear.

Felicity looked up at him and he glared down at her. “Oliver, I wanted to keep the peace here.   
You just made a deal with Wayne Enterprises, I don’t want to screw it up.” 

“Your job isn’t to keep the peace between us. I have lawyers and PR people for that. And where the fuck is your engagement ring?” He asked. 

“I didn’t know if you wanted the world to know, especially on an important night like tonight?”

Oliver shook his head in disbelief. “You think I wouldn’t want the world to know you’ll be my woman for forever?” He asked. 

Felicity dug her heels on when she realized people were watching and before he could take her to the elevators. Oliver glared at her heels then up to her eyes.

"Bruce was right Oliver, you're late to your own event. The first thing you do when you get here can't be take your girlfriend off to some dark corner." 

Oliver stepped closer to her space, sliding an arm around her in an intimate manner while his face stayed masked in annoyance. 

"I was late because we were waiting for you. We'd still be waiting there if one of my men hadn't seen you already leave. Why are you mad at me now?" He snapped. 

Felicity let his words roll over her but fixed him with a cooling glare, even if she was confused. 

"I'm not but if you want you can keep pushing your luck. Renee and Dinah told me that you had a other work emergency and that you said you'd meet me here," she whispered. 

A stormy look passed through Oliver's eyes but before either of them could start again a board member drug him off. Not without throwing her a dissatisfied look behind Oliver's back. 

People danced all around her and Felicity had to take a breath from some of the loneliness to dissipate. 

When two hands landed on her shoulders her first instinct was to gasp and then next was to turn around and punch the offender. Barry stepped back quickly when she whirled around. 

"Woah, just me don't shoot," he teased. 

Felicity's shoulders sagged and she threw her arms around Barry, he returned the hug readily.   
Heat poured over her body and she knew where ever Oliver was in the room he was glaring at them. 

"Don't you know not to scare a girl like that Barry."

"I guess not. You look good Felicity."

She smiled and gave him a once over too. College had been good to Barry. 

"You too Barry. What are you doing here?" 

He shrugged. "Iris' dad is working security here and since I interned at Wayne Enterprises I was able to slip in. I figured free food," he remarked. 

Felicity laughed and led him to the bar. She'd tried to convince Barry to take an internship at QC but he told her that might be like painting a target on his back for Oliver. Felicity hadn't disagreed. 

"So is Iris here if Joe is?" Felicity asked.

Felicity's heart broke a little when a flash hurt passed through his eyes. 

"No she's meeting Eddie's family right now. He's a good guy," Barry said as if he could feel Felicity's pity. 

"He is, but so are you. Have you been dating much?"

Barry shrugged. "Some. I had my first one night stand."

Felicity bit back a laugh as he tried to puff out his chest. 

"Did you leave her or get left?"

He mock glared. "Left before she woke up. And then sent her flowers to apologize." 

Felicity burst out laughing, drawing the attention of older women around her. They are eyes brightened with judgment.

"I don't know why you'd willingly come to one of these things," Felicity muttered. 

Barry shrugged. "Beats a night alone. And the connections I could possibly make is worth a small time of rich people judgment. Not everyone's significant other is a CEO." 

Felicity knew he didn't mean anything by it. Barry wasn't capable of that kind of thing, but it still made her stomach knot around itself. 

Barry's face fell once his brain caught up with his mouth but she waved him off. 

"I know," she reaffirmed with a smile. 

The buzz of a microphone cut through the tension. Bruce Wayne and Oliver stood on a small stage and Felicity tried to lose herself in their toasts. Nothing worked. 

At MIT she was just Felicity- not anybody’s woman. Not the CEO’s and not the Captain’s. She was just Felicity. And even if she loved Oliver and he was worth that sacrifice, she still missed the independence. 

When clapping filled the room, Felicity lifted her glass of water, and avoided Oliver’s gaze.   
#

Shit-faced, mother fucking, cock sucking jack asses. 

 

Why did every damn man have to put their hands on Felicity? Why did they make her laugh like only he was allowed to?

Oliver barked at Dig to drive faster. His vision had been tainted red the rest of the gala. Dig was close to keep him from putting his fist through Wayne’s face and his PR gremlin was close by to keep him by away from Felicity. He had no outlet for his anger. Then Felicity fucking left without him. Ten minutes before him, but after all night away from her it felt like a lifetime. 

Oliver didn’t wait for Dig to fully park before jumping from his car. Then he took the stairs two at a time up to his room. Seeing Felicity trailing around their room in nothing but his shirt did him in. 

He ripped his shirt apart from her and Felicity’s eyes widened. 

“Here we go,” she giggled. 

“What do you expect? You’re my woman,” Oliver growled. 

Something dimmed in Felicity’s eyes but then she was grinding against him and breathing in his ear. “Take me to bed. It’s been too long.” 

Oliver didn’t have enough control to make it to the bed, not when she was wet and naked, so he dropped to the floor and rolled onto his back. 

“We’re going to try something new,” he breathed. 

Felicity’s eyes widened again and Oliver lifted her up and moved so his dick was in her face and her pussy at his. 

“First one to cum loses,” he breathed against her pussy. 

Felicity squealed and Oliver compounded it by gripping her hips and smashing her pussy on his face. 

If Oliver could live with his tongue or fingers in Felicity’s pussy then he would. The smell was sweet, fresh no matter how many times they had sex. Oliver spread her pussy lips open and licked her thoroughly. She grinded down on him before dropping all the way down till her forehead smacked against his balls. 

Oliver’s legs tensed when he hit the back of her throat. 

Oliver loved gripping her thighs and hips, but missed being able to hold her head down while he fucked himself down her throat. Felicity more than made up for it by hallowing her cheeks and slurping his dick like a popsicle. 

The wet noises reminded him of the video they’d taken a few nights before. He ran his teeth across her and rubbed his thumb against her asshole. Felicity jerked upright. 

“No cheating,” she gasped. 

Oliver smirked and nuzzled his nose into her clit. She screeched and went back to sucking him. She started by first kissing the tip of his cock, then sliding her tongue up and down, before finally taking him back in her mouth. The deep cavern felt even warmer than it had minutes ago. 

A tight spiral started in his spine and stomach. An almost sense of panic started along with it. He thrust three fingers into her when she fondled his balls. She grinded faster and Oliver knew she was close. He spread his fingers and she exploded. 

Felicity didn’t give up and even as she trembled and gasped, she slid him further into her mouth. Her gasps and pants sent thrills down his cock and straight to his tightening balls.   
Five more seconds and he exploded in her mouth. 

Oliver panted and dropped his head onto the carpet. It was their first time trying this position and it hadn’t disappointed. Felicity hadn’t disappointed. Her cheek was resting on his thigh and her harsh pants blew warm air onto his dick. It took minutes for him to be ready again.   
Felicity pressed a parting kiss to his dick before sliding her pussy down his chest and abs so she could impale herself on his dick. 

Oliver jerked upwards and rested on his hand. Felicity did the same, only leaning back onto his thighs instead of the floor. She started a slow lift and descent onto his cock. 

“Bounce faster,” he growled. 

Felicity cast a hot look over her shoulder. Seeing her gleaming eyes, matched with her ass bouncing against his thighs, sparked the beast again. 

He leaned forward to suck on the back of her shoulder. Her head rolled to the side and gave him more room. Oliver needed to mark her. Cover her in his teeth marks, hickeys. Anything to show others that she was his woman. That he fucked her so well she didn’t care how he marked her and that meant she’d never be leaving him. 

Even the thought of it put red around his vision again. 

Oliver began thrusting up into her, though from his angle it was more meeting her half-way.   
Felicity gave as good as she got and changed positions, leaning forward and putting her hands around his calves. The new angle mixed with her swirling hips lit him up.

“Shit, fucking hell baby. Do that again,” he commanded gruffly. 

Felicity did as she was told. “Like this babe? You like that?” Felicity asked. 

Oliver smirked and dug his feet in the ground to get more leverage. 

“Oh Fuck me! Fuck me Oliver!” She screamed. 

Oliver gripped her hips and they chased orgasms together. Felicity came seconds later, with her hands in her hair and sweat pouring down her back. 

Oliver rolled to his feet without dislodging himself from her cunt. Oliver knew no men were making rounds yet so he took Feliity out onto the balcony that was attached to his room. 

Felicity shrieked, but with her back to him he had completely control. She couldn’t even grab onto him. 

“Oliver!” 

“Don’t worry, no one’s out here. Do you think I’d let any of those fucker’s see my girl’s tits and pussy?” He asked, running his hands over each body part as he said it. 

“What are you doing?” She asked. 

Oliver dropped her to her feet and bent her over the railing. 

“Because I want you to fucking scream and let everyone know who you belong to.” 

Oliver started his thrusting again, making sure to pound her pussy so hard she couldn’t speak. 

“Yea, oh I missed my pussy. So tight and needy for me. This pussy needs me. I don’t think I’ll leave this pussy all day tomorrow. Just stay tucked in this warm, wet pussy forever,” Oliver crooned. 

Felicity screamed and gasped, some unintelligible noises came out too. Oliver smirked and pounded her faster, harder. 

“Sorry baby, what was that?” 

Felicity groaned and gripped his hands. He intertwined their fingers. He brought both to the spot between her legs and began flicking her clit. 

“Who do you belong to Felicity? 

“Y-You!” 

The word came out garbled. 

“Louder, Felicity! Scream for me! Tell everyone who you belong to!” He grunted. 

“You! I belong to Oliver! You own my pussy Oliver!” 

He grinned. “Damn right. This pussy is open whenever I want it. I can have it whenever I want right?” He growled. 

Felicity screamed and stood up to fall back against his chest. “Yes! It’s yours!” 

“Yea, oh yea. No one gets my girl. You’re my fucking vixen and fiancé. Only MINE! FOREVER!” 

Felicity jerked his hands up to her breasts and screamed as she came. Oliver emptied himself into the condom. 

Oliver dropped to his knees and began eating Felicity out from behind. Felicity threw her head back an pushed herself onto his face. 

“You won Oliver, what do you want?” She gasped. 

He managed to tear himself from her cunt. “All night Felicity. I want you all fucking night.”   
#

Felicity woke up deliciously sore. A note took up the space beside her instead of Oliver. 

My men are apparently incompetent and I’m needed for the morning. I’ll be back to spend the day with you before dinner. 

Felicity flopped back onto the bed and debated going back to sleep. Then the sun came through the window, bathing her in light. The warmth called to her and she decided on sunbathing while reading, then maybe a dip in the pool.

When she slid into the, sinful, bikini she’d gotten she groaned. Small hickeys marred her breasts, upper thighs, and hips. They were joined by finger sized bruises. 

“Caveman,” she muttered before slipping on a pink cover up on. 

Felicity reclined in the pool chair and propped open her book. The book began matching rhythm with the sun and submerged her in almost unbearable heat right as a sex scene started in the book. 

Jesse tore her underwear off and she swung from the chains. A pull started in her wrist, but it was nothing compared to the pleasure of his fingers in her. Her feet dangled just above the floor. Jesse’s was tall enough it created the perfect angle to fuck her. He thrust into her and   
she swung. She tucked her legs around his waist and withered under his thrust.

Felicity closed her book and shucked off her cover up. The water wasn’t much help for the heat in her belly and eventually he ran inside- hoping that changing out of her sodden bikini bottoms would help. The looks she got, running through the house in her bikini, she knew Oliver would hear about it. 

Felicity didn’t expect him to show up before she got her hands on a pair of shorts. A familiar, calloused hand palmed her ass. 

“What the fuck are you wearing and why are you wet?” Oliver asked. 

Felicity gasped in a lungful of air. “I was in the pool.”

Oliver shoved her bottoms aside and stroked her. “Not the wet I was talking about.”

Felicity gasped and fell forward. “Oliver.”

The clinking of his belt and sound of his zipper set Felicity’s veins on fire and new wetness flooded her. 

“Did any of my men see you in this bikini?” Oliver asked as he untied the bottoms. Then he dropped her onto the bed. 

“I don’t know. I wore a cover up before because of all the hickeys and bruises.” 

A smirk slid across his face before his eyes darkened. “So you’ll show off your ass and tits but not my marks?” He growled. 

Felicity couldn’t answer at first because she was too distracted by him fisting his dick. He slapped it across her pussy when she didn’t answer. 

“Oliver, no one needs proof of how well you screw me,” she whispered. 

He smirked. 

“Do we have time for this?” She asked a bit breathlessly. 

“We’ll make time baby.” 

Oliver lifted her hips so they sat on his thighs, but she stopped him from entering her. 

“Can you take me up against the wall?” She asked. 

There was no hanging chains but hanging off the wall would be close enough. 

Oliver’s eyes narrowed hotly and he lifted her from the bed with one hand. Felicity wrapped her legs around him tighter. The minute her back hit the wall Oliver was inside of her. 

Felicity threw her hands above her and tried to grip the slick wall. Oliver, of course, thrust too quickly and harshly for her to even successfully try. 

Oliver used his free hand to untie the top of her bikini. His mouth latched onto her right nipple and Felicity gripped his hair. 

“YES! RIGHT THERE! Oh OLIVER!” 

Oliver was practically swallowing her breasts and pounding her pussy harshly. When he switched to the other breasts Felicity threw her head back and into the wall. 

“OH! AH AH OLIVER!” 

Felicity withered against the wall as the feeling of her bikini bottoms rubbing against her pussy in time with his thrusts. 

Oliver detatched and leaned close so he could whisper in her ear. His heavy breathing started the climb to her orgasm. 

“Get there Felicity.”

“I am, I just need-” Felicity trailed off with a sigh. 

“What?” Oliver grunted. Felicity watched as sweat dripped down his face. 

“Talk dirty to me,” she begged. 

Oliver grinned salaciously. 

“I’m going to come so hard baby. Balls deep inside of you. Tear your pussy up,” He said before whipping her legs up to his shoulders. 

Felicity screamed and her orgasm rolled over her. Oliver didn’t stop. Thrusting or talking. 

“That’s right, come all over me you naughty girl. My cock wants more baby. I want more of your cum dirty girl.” 

Another wave hit her and Felicity humped back into him as he chased his release. When his grunts got louder Felicity ran her teeth across his neck and blew across his ear. 

“Cum Oliver,” she commanded breathlessly. 

They fell against the wall when Oliver’s knees buckled and he came inside of her. 

When they dropped to the ground Felicity immediately shoved her tongue in his mouth. 

“I want it again!” She exclaimed as she withered on him. 

Oliver smirked. “What my girl wants she gets,” he replied before sliding into her ass.


	6. Summer part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy comes back, Renee gets dealt with, and of course Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some rough role play so if you don't like that skip once they get to the role play part! Hope you enjoy the story though.

Moonlight splayed through the window. After the long day they’d had Felicity and Oliver deserved this. 

Felicity leaned forward and pressed his dick between her breasts. Oliver groaned so loud she wondered if the sound proof walls would hold up.

She licked the tip of his angrily hard cock as he began thrusting between her breasts. 

"F-fuck Felicity," he growled. 

Felicity kissed the tip this time. A hand immediately fisted in her hair and a quick thrill went down her spine. 

"Do you like that Oliver?" She asked breathily on his cock. 

The hand in her hair tightened. 

"I love your tits babe, but I want your throat now!" He demanded. 

Felicity threw a wicked grin his way. "Whatever pleases you sir." 

His body convulsed a little. That was more of a reaction than Felicity had been expecting for a little sentence.

"Put me in your mouth now!" 

Felicity grinned up at him and placed her hands on his sweaty thighs. The dusting of hair there itched against her palms, but for a minute Felicity wondered how it would feel to rub herself to completion on his muscled, hairy thigh. Make Oliver watch while she got herself off on him. 

Felicity went to make quick work of his hard on.

She took him in her mouth so quickly she gagged and Oliver's hands flew back to her hair. 

"Yea just like that. Take me all the way back! Oh yea! Fuck yes!" 

Oliver grunts and cries urged her on and she ran her tongue around him as she bobbed her head up and down. She had to breathe through her nose and a small ache was starting in her neck. 

"You like sucking this cock baby? Like taking it all the way down your throat? Oh yea fuck, shit yes! Every part of you is made for my cock. Your mouth, your pussy, your ass!" 

His words slurred a bit under the pleasure and Felicity grinned. His dirty talk was making her so wet. 

Oliver began fucking up into her mouth, using her hair as handle bars, so she knew he was close. 

As much as she loved his hands in her hair she took them out, with plenty of fight from him, so she could follow through with her plans. She knew her man and he was going to want to hold her down while he came in her throat. Felicity had a bit of a different plan. 

"I'm gonna cum!" 

Felicity swallowed the first spray of cum before dislodging his cock and aiming it at her breasts. 

The warm cum rested on them and Felicity was thankful she'd taken her ring off before falling into bed that night. 

Oliver's hips jerked and another load of cum sprayed onto her breasts and neck. 

"Fuck Felicity what was that?" 

Felicity sat up, making sure his cock was limp, and rested on his thigh. The hairs of his leg brushed delicately against her pussy lips, a contrast to the ridged muscles in his thigh. Felicity began moving back and forth. 

"I thought you liked your cum on me? You gave me some extra," she breathed before swiping a finger through the sticky liquid and licking her finger.

Oliver threw his head back and took a bruising hold on her hips. 

"Of course, I do. I was just, ah, just surprised. Baby hold on, give me a minute and I'll pound your pussy," he instructed. 

Felicity smirked, limp and sweaty and her man still thought he was in control. 

"No, I want it like this. Ah AH how are your thighs so strong?" She asked. 

Oliver's eyes were focused on her swinging, cum soaked breasts. 

Felicity moved quicker, turning at an angle so that one of the lines of muscles ran straight through her pussy lips. She screamed and threw her head back. Each swipe across his leg grew quicker because of the wet path Felicity was leaving behind. 

"Look at you fucking yourself on my leg, are you that fucking horny you filthy girl?" 

Felicity couldn't deny the wave of pleasure his words brought but she wasn't going to let her stubborn fiancé steal the reigns. 

She leaned forward on his thigh, placing her hands on his shoulders. 

"OH oh yes! I want to cum so bad Oliver! And my pussy just needs your body. I love your fat cock but you’re a God and my pussy needs to worship every inch of you. Next time I fuck myself on your delicious abs." 

Oliver's eyes turned so dark it's like they were dipped in led. He flexed his thigh and Felicity screamed as his muscles found her clit. 

It didn't take much more humping to find her orgasm and Felicity came in a wave of heat and blinding light. 

Felicity crashed into Oliver's chest once the pleasure wore off embarrassment set in. 

"Did I really just hump Oliver's leg like some dog in heat?" She thought. 

Felicity swiped her sweat slicked hair back, ready to apologize. 

Oliver swatted her ass lightly. "Don't even think about it. That was hot as hell watching you get off like that. We're sure as hell doing that again," he grunted. 

He nudged his wet thigh up into her and Felicity gasped. 

"Where did that even come from?" He asked. 

Felicity shrugged. "I had an urge."

Oliver chucked and lifted her from the bed. "I love your urges. Now I have the urge to shower and get balls deep in that pussy." 

Felicity giggled and let him take her to the shower. 

#

They were on the first date in a week, so it almost made sense that Tommy would appear. They had just ordered their food and Oliver had barely kissed her knuckles when his phone rang. 

Felicity watched his face fall before anger and excitement spread across it. He was out of his seat and putting money on the table before he even hung up the phone. 

"Roy's got eyes on Tommy. He's three blocks away. I'm so sorry but I have to go."

Felicity nodded her head in understanding. She can't deny that even she was excited at the thought that Tommy would be caught and no longer be a stress for the Bratva or for their relationship.

"Please be safe," she begged. 

"Always am."

When the waitress brought her food Felicity asked her to bag up Oliver's. The young waitress sent Felicity a sympathetic luck but she brushed it off.

She knew Oliver didn't work a 9 to 5 job and she was learning to be okay with that. Besides she was independent woman she didn't need anyone to eat lunch with her. 

Felicity was so focused on sitting up straighter confidently and eating her food that she didn't even notice Tommy until he was almost down an alley. Rational thought fled from her brain. Felicity nabbed Oliver's food and laid down the money he left before racing after him.

He looked taller and had a full on beard. Felicity almost didn't recognize him. 

"Probably not a good idea to follow a guy who killed his own father," she thought. 

She pulled out her phone but a hand wrapped around her wrist and knocked the phone from her hand. 

"Not too good at stealth are you?" Tommy asked. 

Felicity gasped and let him force her up against a wall. One thing Ted taught her was if someone thought you were weak let them think that until you had your opening. 

"Been a long time Felicity," he breathed. He ran his hand down her cheek and she flinched away. 

"Not long enough."

He laughed and wrapped his hand tighter around her throat. "You wound me Felicity."

"Not yet," she declared.

He smirked. "I need to leave, if you would so kindly come with me." 

"Why?" 

"I'll answer all your questions once we're alone." 

He dropped his hand from her throat to her wrist. It gave Felicity an opening to slam her foot onto his and thrust her elbow into his throat. 

He stumbled backwards and Felicity swung the leftovers in his face. She took off running but arms wrapped around her calves and she fell to the ground. Her cheek connected first. 

Tommy pinned her to the ground and Felicity turned onto her back. He squeezed her throat till it got harder to breathe. 

"I wanted to make this a pleasant experience. Why do you have to make everything so hard?" He asked. 

"Because I hate you!" She garbled between choked breaths. 

The deadly anger masking Tommy's face wasn't as angry as Oliver's but it was much more deranged. His fists came after. One landed on her face the other on her stomach. 

Felicity clawed at his face till she drew blood. His screams mixed with the shouts of Renee and Dinah. 

His face twisted back with anger before he fled. 

"Boss are you alright?" Renee asked. 

Felicity waved him off and motioned for them to follow Tommy. Neither of them listened. 

"We need to get you back to Oliver."   
#

Oliver punched the wall four times before it made a dent in his anger. Two holes now adorned his office. There would have been more if Felicity didn’t wrap her arms around him from behind. 

“Oliver it’s okay. I’m fine.” 

“You’ve got bruises! He hit you! I’m going to kill him!” He screamed. 

Oliver hadn’t felt like this much of a failure since he was in high school. He had beaten   
Tommy to be the Captain. That meant he was better! He was supposed to be able to best Tommy not the other way around! 

“You can’t be everywhere at once Oliver. You had a good lead on Tommy. I think it was a real one and someone just let Tommy know where I was.” 

That someone being Renee. Oliver knew that and would be paying him a visit soon. Just the thought sent his feet moving. 

“Oliver where are you going?” She asked. 

He kept on moving. He told Diggle and Roy to keep Dinah and Renee chained downstairs until he could get there. And he would get there now.

Felicity followed him down to the basement, shouting after him all the way. Diggle had been gathering proof that Renee was working for Tommy and he’d gathered enough, that mixed with today, Oliver felt justified in killing him. 

The room, made up of Felicity, Renee, Dinah, Diggle, Roy, and four other lower Bratva members, fell silent when he pointed a gun at Renee’s head. 

“Captain, I’m so sorry. We should have been keeping a better eye on Felicity,” Renee cried. 

“You think that’s why I want to kill you, you treacherous bastard?” Oliver growled. 

Real fear crossed over Renee’s features. “Captain,” he begged. 

“Oliver, slow down,” Diggle said. Felicity was poised by him, worry written across her features. 

“You’re working for Tommy,” he accused. 

The room dropped ten degrees. Renee looked ready to deny it before Oliver cocked the gun. 

“He said he’d kill my daughter if I didn’t. I’m sorry Captain.” 

“Oliver,” Felicity gasped. 

Oliver didn’t care, but he knew if he killed Renee in front of Felicity, after that exclamation then she’d be horrified. But his men expected steady retribution too. 

“Take him to the back Dig,” Oliver commanded before taking Felicity upstairs. 

“Thank you Oliver, for not killing him,” Felicity breathed. 

“I should have. I should have ripped him a part.” 

Felicity wrapped her arms around him. “No Oliver. The way to get rid of your anger is not to give into the darkness,” she begged. 

A small part of Oliver pulled at her words, but the beast and leftover energy ran rampant within him. 

“Come up to the room Oliver,” she begged. 

His dick twitched and the beast roared in desire. But Oliver wasn’t in enough control to take Felicity to bed. He might be rougher than she could handle. Truly fuck her like a Bratva captain would. 

It was like Felicity was reading his mind. 

“We’ll role play tonight Oliver,” she kissed the side of his neck, “Come to the room in five minutes Oliver. We’ll work through the anger together,” she begged. 

Oliver debated it, they’d done it before and it had eased his anger. 

“Five minutes and you know your safe word?” He asked. 

Felicity nodded. “Green.” 

It was a bit backwards but Felicity had insisted on the word.

“Same story as last time,” she said. 

Oliver nodded as heat and excitement ran through his body. Once she bounded up the stairs Oliver marched back down to the basement. The men, and Dinah, were still gathered there. Diggle hadn’t even brought Renee to the back yet. 

“Captain,” Roy barely got the words out before Oliver drew his gun and put a bullet between Renee’s eyes. 

A small part of him died when he did that, but after all his failures Oliver had to prove himself where he could. 

“The traitor got what he had coming. No one betrays the Bratva and gets away with it,” Oliver declared. 

His men cheered and pumped their fists in the air. All except Roy and Diggle. 

“And what about his daughter. He said her name was Zoe,” Diggle stated. 

Oliver shrugged. “Tommy won’t kill the girl.” 

“You can’t know that. Look what he did to Felicity,” Diggle responded. 

“Then go find the girl if you want to so bad, but the Bratva doesn’t save a traitor’s child.”

He left the men behind for Felicity. 

#

Felicity smoothed her school skirt down before finishing buttoning the white blouse.   
Excitement and nerves ran in equal measure through her body. She knew Oliver would never hurt her but it had been a long time since she’d seen him this angry. 

The sex tonight would be amazing, but she was definitely going to be sore. 

Felicity had one minute left until Oliver came in, so she ran through her backstory in her head. It was her own way of keeping their relationship separate from the role play. 

She was one of the Captain’s girls. She’d caught his eye and he gave her mother a good life as long as she came when he asked. He’d asked this night after he discovered she’d been on a date. 

The door swung open and Felicity fell to her knees. 

Oliver stalked into the room, anger and possession on his face. 

“Captain,” she breathed. 

Oliver ripped his shirt off and glared. “Don’t speak until I tell you to,” he growled. 

Felicity bowed her head. He was naked in seconds and stationed himself on a chair in the room. 

“Come here,” he growled. 

Felicity went to stand, but he tsked angrily. 

“On your knees.” 

She obeyed not wanting to upset her Captain any more than she already had. She crawled over to him and waited patiently for his next order. 

“Have you forgotten who you belong to? Have you forgotten that I own you?” He asked. 

Felicity bowed her head even deeper and shook it. 

“No Captain.” 

She was begging him, but he didn’t listen. 

“I think you need a reminder. Sit up and suck,” he demanded. 

Felicity rushed to put him in her mouth, to please her Captain. She licked his cock once before her snapped her head back by a hand in her hair. 

“Do it how I like! This is about me! You already had your romance for the night with the boy,” he spat. 

Felicity nodded and sucked him all the way in. She slurped around his cock and took him down into her throat. It got hard to breathe when he forced her head down again. 

“You look like such a good girl, with my cock down your throat. It’s almost easy to forget how you betrayed me. After all I’ve done for you,” he growled. 

Tears started in the corner of her eyes, but she slurped faster. 

He thrust four more times before he came down her throat. Felicity swallowed it all before snapping off and waiting for his next command.

“Move back.”

Once she did Oliver stepped behind her, his cock nudged her ass. Without warning he snapped her up by her hips forcing her legs around his hips and left her hands on the ground to support her. A wheel borrow position.

“Scream for me!” He declared as he thrust into her. 

She screamed louder than she ever had . Partly because her captain asked and partly because this new position hit spots he never had. 

He set a vicious pace thrusting so hard into her that she almost lost her hold on the ground. 

“Ol-Oliver!” 

A hand painfully spanked her. “I’m your Captain! Refer to me as such!” 

Oliver’s raw dick pulsed in her. “Captain, what about a condom,” she gasped. 

He slapped her ass again and thrust into so hard it was like her womb almost split in half. He hit her g-spot four times before talking. 

“I don’t wear condoms with you little girl. I pay you so I can fuck you raw, cum all in your warm little pussy,” he growled. 

“S-Sorry CAPTAIN!” 

Oliver ignored her apology in favor of pushing her on and off him like he would his fist. 

“Fuck. Yes. Little. Girl,” Oliver grunted between thrusts. 

They came together and Oliver roared. 

He wasted no time in untangling her legs from his waist and set her legs on the ground. Downward dog. 

He plowed into her ass and they both screamed. 

“CAPTAIN! Not there!” She screamed. 

Oliver thrusted faster, harder. Finally claiming her ass like she wanted him to. 

“I’ll fuck whatever part of you I want! Look in the mirror! Look at how filthy you look with my cock so deep in your ass you can’t see it!” He demanded. 

Pain began to mix with pleasure and Felicity sobbed out in pleasure. They made a pornographic picture in the mirror and Felicity wished they were filming this. 

“Captain I need a break,” she begged airily. 

He grunted and forced himself deeper. “No, I know what you need and it’s a good fucking not a break! Don’t question me again!” 

He forced her chest closer to the floor and wrapped her legs back around his waist. His balls began to smack the globes of her ass. 

Screams ripped through her throat and his grunts mixed with them. 

“Oh AH AH. Yes! Please! YES!”

“I’m going to cum! Fill you all the way up! If you come I’m going to spank this pretty ass bright red!”

Felicity screamed again when he spurted into her ass. Felicity bit her lip and by some grace didn’t cum on the spot. 

Oliver dropped her to the ground and fell ontop of her. 

“Captain can I kiss you?” She asked. 

He shook his head and latched onto her breasts. Felicity dug her nails into his hair. He lifted his head. He wrapped his hand around her throat. 

“Beg for my forgiveness.”

She nodded and he went back to swallowing her breasts. “I’m so sorry Captain! I’ll never betray you again! I’ll never forget who owns me,” she cried. 

She felt him smirk around her breast. He bit each nipple before detaching and going to her lips. 

He shoved his tongue down her throat before wrapping his mouth around her tongue and sucking on it. 

“Fuck baby that was so good,” he growled.

Felicity’s sore body quaked. “I need a bath now Oliver.” 

He lifted off of her and his eyes narrowed worriedly. “Did I hurt you?” 

“No, you were amazing. I loved how hard you fucked me. But I need a bath so I won’t be too sore.”

He hummed and picked her up. He kissed all over her neck as he started the water. “I don’t deserve you Felicity.” 

She smiled up at him and her heart ached because he didn’t believe he deserved her. She leaned up and kissed him. 

“I love you Oliver. Every part of you,” she insisted. 

She held his face so she could get better leverage to kiss him, but instead felt warm liquid on her fingers. When she pulled away and saw red her heart dropped. 

“Oliver, why do you have blood on you?” 

Her chest hurt waiting for the answer. 

“Felicity,” he warned. 

The breath fled from her lungs in time with her heart stopping it’s normal rhythm. 

“You killed Renee? What about his daughter? We could have helped him!” Felicity cried. 

She pulled away from Oliver, water splashing around her. His face fell. 

“What about loving every part of me?” He growled. ‘

Felicity flinched. “Don’t put words in my mouth! I love you Oliver, but I don’t understand how you could do that. How you could lie to me!” She cried. 

“I was going to break it to you later, once things had calmed down. I have a responsibility to the Bratva, to do what’s best for them.”

“At the expense of an innocent little girl?” She asked. 

Oliver had the decency not to shrug, but remained just as stony. 

“What’s one little girl compared to all the lives of my men?”

“You wouldn’t be saying that if that one girl was me or Thea.” 

Felicity pulled her knees to her chest and laid her head against it. Her muscles stretched painfully and served as a reminder that they’d sept together, minutes after he killed someone. 

Felicity bit back her tears and turned away from Oliver. She always knew that Oliver felt pulled at times between her and the Bratva. But this was the first time he’d chosen the latter over her. 

#

Felicity spent the night in the room across from Oliver’s and stayed up researching on Renee’s daughter. 

She was seven and her name was Zoe. She was in the foster care system, not even in a home yet. 

Her face plagued Felicity all night. 

Felicity left early the next morning before Oliver even got up. There was a strange aura around the house even before others were awake. She didn’t have much of a plan, but Felicity couldn’t help herself. 

The agency that Zoe was at looked more like a halfway house. An ache started in her bones. 

“I’m here to see Zoe Ramirez.”

The old lady behind the counter glared. Her eyes lingered on Felicity’s bruises. 

“You a potential?” 

“No, I’m a family member. I was okayed to take her out for breakfast,” Felicity said. 

At least that was what the secretary’s computer now that Felicity had hacked it. 

The women’s eyes narrowed and then her face slackened when she read her computer.   
“That’s not typical,” the woman looked Felicity up and down, “Money does buy many things.” 

The woman called Zoe down and Felicity shifted nervously. She hadn’t considered what would happen if Zoe saw her and freaked out about going with a stranger. 

The dark blonde hair, tan, tall little girl bounded down the steps with more energy than a person should have without coffee. 

"Hey Zoe!" 

Felicity watched the little girl's eyes widen then narrow. 

"We're going out for breakfast!" Felicity said quickly. 

There was a painful moment of silence before the little girl nodded. She took Felicity's extended hand. 

` Part of Felicity was relieved but the other part wondered who had never taught Zoe stranger danger. 

"Maybe Renee never got the chance," she thought. 

A pit formed in her stomach at the exact moment Zoe let go of her hand. Felicity worried she'd said that out loud. 

"You know you can't take me right? Didn't they tell you that my dad is coming back for me?" Zoe asked with her hands on her hips. 

Felicity's heart smashed into a million pieces. 

"Uh yes, no. I know. I'm Felicity, I'm a friend of your dad and he's out of town and he's been out of town so much lately that he wanted someone to come in and check up on you. I thought we could do breakfast instead but if you don't want to I can take you back," Felicity babbled. 

Zoe's whole demeanor changed. "You're a friend of my dad! How is he doing?"   
She took Felicity's hand again and let Felicity lead her to the car. "He's working hard," Felicity rasped. 

Zoe smiled at her through the rear view mirror. "He promised he would. So the judge would let him have me back."

A spark of anger lit in Felicity. There was no way a judge would let Renee have this little girl back if he worked for the Bratva. What was he thinking?! 

Felicity tampered down those thoughts as they sat down at a cafe. 

"Order whatever you want. It's on me," Felicity offered. 

Zoe smiled brightly and glued her eyes to the menu. Felicity took the opportunity to look at her phone. 

27 missed calls and 53 text messages. 

God she was going to be in trouble when she got home. 

To be fair she hadn't thought he'd wake up that early. She sent a quick text to Oliver saying that she was fine, she was taking care of something, and she was sorry that she hadn't left a note. 

His response was to immediately call her. She ignored it and sent another message. 

"I'll text you when I'm heading home. I love you." 

She stashed her phone in her purse and then put the purse on the ground when it began buzzing. 

"So are you my dad's girlfriend?" 

Felicity choked on the water she was drinking. "What? No. I'm your dad's friend, just friends."   
Zoey smile up at her. "Well you could be his girlfriend. He's a good guy." 

Felicity drank her water until the cold from the ice cubes deterred her tears. This was a bad idea. The guilt Felicity felt before was magnified. If she hadn't followed Tommy into that stupid alley then Oliver wouldn't have traded her bruises for a bullet to Renee's head. This little girl would still have a father. 

"Are you okay Felicity? You look sad." 

“I’m fine, just tired from classes.”

Zoe’s nose scrunched together. “But it’s summer.”

Felicity laughed and sipped her coffee. “Yes, but I go to college so I take summer classes.”

Zoe took a bite of her pancake then her eggs. “What college? My dad went to SCU. I have a shirt that says so.”

“It’s called MIT.” 

Zoe’s mouth, full of food, dropped open. “My dad told me about that place. He said only rally, REALLY smart people go there. He said I’ll go there or Harvard or Stanford. I’ll be there some day,” she stated. 

Felicity couldn’t fight her smile. “What’s your favorite subject in school?” 

“Math or art. Both are fun,” Zoe replied. 

“I was always hopeless at art, but I agree math is fun.”

Zoe’s eyes darkened with worry right before a hand fell on Felicity’s shoulder. Diggle stood behind her, dressed as a CEO’s bodyguard. 

“Miss Smoak, Mr. Queen wants you back home now,” he said. 

Felicity’s whole body flushed with anger. The insufferable bastard. Oliver wasn’t even home, why did she need to be there. 

“Go back and tell him I’ll be home later.” 

“You know I can’t do that,” Diggle responded. 

Felicity opened her mouth, but Diggle laid money on the table and lifted her up by her arm. “We’ll take your friend home and then I’ll drop you off.”

Felicity glared but motioned to Zoe. 

“You should get nicer friends,” Zoe muttered once they were in the car. 

“Dig’s nice, it’s his boss who’s a Jack Ass!” Felicity shouted when she realized Diggle was on the phone with Oliver. 

Zoe giggled and Diggle sent her an unimpressed look. 

“Sorry, language,” Felicity apologized. 

“It’s okay, my dad talks like that a lot,” Zoe replied. 

Diggle pulled up to the agency and Felicity handed Zoe her leftovers. 

“Thanks for breakfast Felicity!” 

Zoe leaned across to give her a hug. “Any time Zoe. Maybe I’ll come back another time.”

Zoe smiled widely. “I’d like that. And tell my dad I said he needs to come see me.”

Felicity nodded when she could no longer talk. They watched her go inside before Diggle turned to look at her. 

“Zoe?” 

Felicity deflated. “On a scale of one to ten how mad is Oliver?” 

Diggle chuckled. “Oh I’m not telling Oliver who you met with, that’s on you girl.”

Felicity huffed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or review! I tried to include some things people wanted from this chapter and will continue to do so! Hope you liked it and don't hate me too much for the little cliff hanger.


	7. Summer part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver talk, big news with Tommy, talk of Thea, and smut of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy and please review! Things in this chapter mark more important things to come.

Oliver loosened the tie around his neck as he stormed up to his room. He'd been waiting all day to talk to Felicity. 

Though he was still furious the long day had work had given him time to calm down and think. 

Felicity loved him, he knew that, but she didn't hold the same love for the Bratva. She wanted to believe in all the best parts of him and none of those parts were his Bratva captain side. 

Oliver didn't blame her. She wasn't raised in this life. Her light, kindness, and forgiving nature was some of the things he loved most about her and they were the same things that he assumed made her hate what he had to do. But that didn't change that he had to do them. 

Oliver had made the decision on the ride home to start to keep those parts of his life more separate. Like most Bratva captain and men did. 

Felicity had already proved herself within the Bratva and that she could be his wife and stand by his side but that didn't mean he needed to drag her down and involve her in all of the Bratva's mess. He had told her before he was the Bratva Captain not her, and it was time they both remembered that.

When he pushed the door open Felicity jumped from their bed and held up her hands.

"Before you even start with me Oliver Queen-"

He ignored her and jerked her into a hug. 

"Why do you always put yourself in danger Felicity? Don't you know how if die if I lost you?" He asked. 

Felicity deflated against him and then pulled herself closer to his chest. 

"Not the reaction I was expecting," she murmured into his shirt. 

He chuckled and began to stroke his fingers down her spine like she liked. She moaned. 

"Believe me if I’ve been furious, but I also understand why you did it. You're a good person Felicity. Better than I deserve." 

Felicity shook her head and took his in her hands. 

"I know that you've been raised a certain way in the Bratva, but that doesn't mean you're a bad man. I know you can be more than the choice you made yesterday. You just have to control your anger. Which you're doing an amazing job of right now," she commented. 

Oliver chuckled. "Maybe I'm just too tired to be angry now."

Tears welled in Felicity's eyes. "Sometimes I forget how hard this is on you Oliver. You run a Fortune 500 company, run an organization, protect so many lives, and care for me and my mom. I know I need to be more understanding of all the stress you have and that sometimes it's going to be easier to take the violent way out. But Oliver I know you're so much more than that."

His gut twisted at her pleadings. Her words just reminded him of why he had to keep these two parts of his life separate. So many people did depend on him to be ruthless, that's how he saved their lives. 

"I know. It's just as easy for me to forget that you're not used to this life like I am. I'll try to be more understanding," he promised carefully. 

Felicity smiled up at him though there were still some tears in her eyes. 

"Tell me how things went with Zoe today," he requested. 

"Are you sure you want to talk about her?" She asked meekly. 

Oliver understood what she meant. While talking about the girl he'd made an orphan didn't fill him with butterflies it also didn't inspire as much guilt as it should have. 

"I'm sure. I should do something to help her," he insisted.

Felicity sat on the bed and Oliver took his place beside her, kicking off his shoes.

"I don't know if we can. We took her father away." 

Oliver shook his head. "I took her father away Felicity. It's on me." 

"Oliver, we both know that if I hadn't followed Tommy into that alleyway and gotten attacked you would've been able to control your temper and not kill Renee."

Oliver wanted to scoff at her way of thinking. "Felicity, you can't take responsibility for my choices, only your own." 

She nodded and laid against his chest. "I love you Oliver" 

"I love you too."

#

Felicity walked down to the basement, double checking that no one was watching. The last thing she needed was for this to get to Oliver because things had gone so well earlier. Felicity had been prepared for a fight of epic proportions. Oliver even looked ready for one, but then he came at her rational. Not something she expected from an angry, protective Oliver. 

Her whole body broke into shivers when she thought about it. 

After all of that it felt like a betrayal to be down here, but Felicity couldn’t shake it off. 

Dinah was far in the back of the basement, hidden away from people unless they knew where to look.   
It was the same place Felicity had been knocked unconscious when her father and Malcom blew in here to get Tommy out. A gentle reminder of what a threat Tommy was. 

“I brought you some water,” Felicity offered. 

Dinah had both hands chained to the wall so Felicity knew she’d have to feed it to her. When she stepped close Dinah turned her head and glared. 

“Does your boyfriend know you’re down here?”

Felicity sighed. “If you’re going to start being a bitch then I’ll leave.”

Dinah seemed to consider it. “Renee was my friend. Not a good man but my friend.”

Felicity’s whole body hummed with worry. “Was he a good father?” 

Dinah’s glare was so harsh Felicity took a step back. “Don’t you know we’re not supposed to speak ill of the dead?”

“He came here, on threat of death, to save his daughter,” Felicity insisted. 

Dinah scoffed. “Good excuse right, it almost saved his life. Renee loved his daughter but not more than he loved gambling. That’s what Tommy had on him. He offered to pay off his loan sharks if he got between you and Oliver. I came along because I loved that little girl like my own. I knew if Renee got caught Oliver would go after his daughter.”

“Oliver would never kill a little girl,” Felicity argued. 

Dinah shrugged. “Maybe not now that he has you, but before Bratva captains were capable of anything. I couldn’t risk Zoe.”

Dinah sounded so honest and true. After what she’d told her about Renee though…

“How can I be sure you’re not lying, painting Renee as the bad father so you can shine a better light on yourself?” She asked. 

Dinah shrugged. “You’re a genius. You can find all the times Renee went gambling and see who paid for Zoe’s school,” she snapped. 

Felicity nodded. “I’ll do just that. 

#

Oliver rolled over and reached for Felicity. He’d been so exhausted that he fell asleep when they were talking, and now he was waking up with a hard on. When she wasn’t there Oliver sat right up. This was the second morning in a row he was waking up like that. 

Before he could get angry the door flew open and Felicity jumped on top of him.

“Now this the wake up call I want,” he murmured, gripping her hips. 

“Oliver, you have to come down and see what I found. Now!”

She was off of him and running down the stairs before he could question it. Oliver blinked twice, dumbfounded, before throwing on sweats. When he padded downstairs and saw Felicity sitting at the table, surrounded by junk food and her laptop. She was in full hack mode. 

He laughed and sat down beside her. “Have you been here long?” He asked. 

“Almost all night, after you fell asleep. But that doesn’t matter!” 

He motioned for Felicity to go on, ready for a full on babble. 

“Renee had gambling debts. That’s how Tommy got him not because he cared about his wonderful daughter Zoe. Dinah played along with it because she cared about Zoe. She’s paid for her summer programs, her school, and she’s been putting money into the adoption agency where Zoe is so that she won’t be adopted.”

A part of Oliver’s deep stowed away guilt eased. It was better especially because he could tell it took a burden off of Felicity. 

“Still doesn’t excuse what Dinah did, but that’s a relief in a way,” he stated. 

Felicity grabbed onto his arm. “Yea, but that’s not all. I tracked down Renee’s loan sharks, how they got paid off, and that led me to a location. This is real time,” Felicity said and turned the laptop toward Oliver. 

On her screen he saw Tommy sleeping in a beaten down warehouse. The chair toppled behind him when he stood so quickly. 

“Send me the location to my phone. I’m getting Nikoli down here to watch this laptop while we go.” 

Felicity nodded, but Oliver knew she wasn’t going to stray from her laptop. He threw a shirt on and shouted for his men. They followed him out before they knew what was wrong. 

Diggle tore down the street and Oliver gave his orders over the phone to the men in other cars. Nikoli fed them information through the com in their ears. Tommy was still asleep. 

The warehouse was in the Glades, in one of the seediest parts. It was one of the Triad’s stash houses, but not a well protected one. 

It was still early enough in the morning that few people were out and the dark offered them enough cover. Even if it wasn’t this part of the Glades that no one would pay attention. 

Oliver motioned to a few of his men to go around the back. 

“Oliver there are four men in back and two in front. Other than that, it’s only Tommy,” Felicity said through the com. 

“Got it,” he whispered. 

Diggle and Roy stayed at his side, guns at the ready. Bullets began flying and the two men at front fell like flies. 

A flash of grey, the t-shirt Tommy had been wearing in the video flew by. “I’ve got him!” 

Oliver took off running, Tommy always in his sights. It didn’t take long for Oliver to catch up and he tackled Tommy to the ground. 

“Hey friend,” Tommy laughed. 

The laughter was cut off when Oliver began punching him. He didn’t stop, the more he hit Tommy, the more blood that coated his knuckles, the more the beast in his chest roared to life. He would have been satisfied to kill Tommy right here and now. It took both Diggle and Roy to pull him off of Tommy. 

“Oliver, Anatoly wants him alive,” Diggle whispered. 

Oliver growled and threw them off. Tommy was unconscious. It was a new order from Anatoly, but Oliver was hoping they’d forget. 

“He hurt Felicity,” Oliver growled even as his men handcuffed him and took him away. 

“And he’ll pay for it,” Roy said. 

Oliver’s body thrummed with energy. This felt too easy, it felt wrong. After how hard they worked. 

“Tell the men to clean this up.”

#

Felicity paced the floor of their bedroom. Oliver had been gone for two hours. He told them they’d gotten Tommy and were bringing him to one of Dahrk’s holding cells. It felt almost too good to be true. After everything they’d gone through Tommy was finally going to be out of their lives. 

The door swung open and Felicity jumped into Oliver’s arms. 

“I’m so glad that you’re safe. I’m so glad this is done!” She cried. 

He began kissing all over her face. “All thanks to you,” he whispered. 

“You’re the one who did the hard work, but we had some help from Dinah too,” Felicity said. 

Oliver held her closer. “Then we won’t kill her.”

Felicity swatted his chest. “Oliver, we can do more than that. Without Dinah I wouldn’t have found Tommy.”

Oliver sighed. “I’m guessing you have an idea of how to reward her,” Oliver said. 

Felicity smiled up at him. “Let her adopt Zoe. I know you can’t totally release her from the Bratva, but find a way to use her less so she can be a mom to Zoe. Please.”

She watched as he considered it. His face darkened, but he nodded. 

“She can run errands for me, but I’ll pull some strings and get the kid put in her care.” 

A weight flew from her chest and Felicity kissed all over his face. “Thank you Oliver!”

Oliver carried her to the bed. “Whatever you want baby,” he whispered. 

Felicity rolled her eyes. That sounded good but they knew it was whatever she wanted within reason. 

His face stayed dark and Felicity locked her legs around him. 

“Will it cause a lot of trouble?” Felicity asked. 

“The men care about Dinah they won’t fight it too hard,” he said. 

“Then why the angry look?” 

“Not angry, worried. It wasn’t that hard. Getting Tommy was too easy,” he whispered. 

“No, Oliver. Only happy thoughts,” Felicity begged. 

Oliver laughed and dug his fingers into the waist band of her shorts. “I’m feeling very happy right now,” he whispered. 

God, this would be the perfect moment for celebratory sex, but Felicity couldn’t. 

“Oliver, I’m on my period.”

His forehead dropped to her shoulder. “No, no, no Felicity. Don’t do this to me,” he begged. 

Felicity rubbed his back. “Do you want head?” She asked. 

“No, I want your pussy,” he groaned.

Felicity giggled. “You always do. How did you last me being off at college?” She asked. 

“Because I have amazing control,” he muttered. 

Felicity laughed loudly and Oliver pouted. It was nice to see the easy look on his face. 

“You don’t have much control Oliver.”

He glared. “I’m a Bratva Captain, control is my middle name.” 

Felicity scoffed. “No, your middle name is Jonas. We both know you couldn’t last more than a week without sex, if I’m here and not Boston,” she said. 

Oliver’s eyes narrowed. “Care to make a bet?” He asked. 

Felicity knew this was a stupid bet to make, but they both needed the distraction, Oliver more than her. 

“Winner gets to pick our next date,” Felicity said. 

Oliver drew his hands out so he could shake hers. 

#

They were both idiots. It had been two weeks since Tommy had been thrown in a small cell. Two weeks since Oliver and Felicity made an idiotic bet. 

The first week wasn’t hard on her. Her period made her emotional and tired, especially with the homework she’d had from her online classes. Now that her period was done she was a horrible horny mess. And Oliver wasn’t making it easy on her. 

Any time they were alone in the room together he was walking around naked. Felicity had to lock herself in the bathroom yesterday just to focus on her homework. The man had started doing naked push ups. Just the memory set her veins on fire. 

The only relief came when she realized he was struggling like her. Even if it was embarrassing. 

Roy and Diggle had come to her begging her to forgive Oliver for whatever he had done. Roy more than Diggle. They were both covered in bruises and looked more exhausted then when they’d first been chasing after Tommy. 

“He’s angry when you guys aren’t you know,” Roy had stuttered out. 

Diggle had simply sent her a look. 

Felicity had blushed and run away from them. 

Now, two days later, she told herself she was doing this for them. Oliver was down in the basement, giving his men another round of ass kicking. They really didn’t deserve it. 

“I’ve got amazing control, but I can’t let others suffer,” she thought even though the fun vixen inside of her knew different. 

She stripped from her clothes as she text Oliver that she gave up. She accompanied it with a picture of her full body. 

#

The picture downloaded on Oliver’s phone and his knees buckled. The bo staff fell from his hand. 

“I have to go,” he snapped before running off. 

“Finally,” he heard Roy and Diggle mutter in unison. 

He ignored them and slowed his walk once he was back on the main floor. His knees buckled again when he saw Felicity naked and spread out on their bed. 

He shucked out of his sweats and shoes, taking notice of her tablet focused on the bed and propped up. Oh he’d give his girl a show if that’s what she wanted.

“Do you know how hard it is to walk with the type of hard on you gave me,” he growled. 

Felicity sat up and smiled, hunger in her eyes. Eyes that were immediately drawn to his tall, thick, and proud cock. 

“Then you should have ran.”

Oliver pounced on the bed and wrapped her thighs around his hips. “Sorry baby, have you been so hungry for it?” He teased as he rubbed the head of his cock against her wet pussy. 

She was already soaked and Oliver nearly became undone. 

“Inside me Oliver!” She begged. 

He pressed just the tip into her and watched as she spread slowly. “Like this?” 

Her hips tried to meet his, but he held her down. A flush broke out over her body. 

“O-OLIVER!” 

“Oh like this?” He asked as he pressed just an inch more in. 

“MORE! HARDER! PLEASE!” 

He pretended not to hear her. “I know what you want baby. A condom,” he insisted dramatically. 

He sat back before she locked her legs around him and glared. “No! Oliver fuck me please! No more teasing! Please inside of me!”

God hearing his girl beg for his cock like that was like nothing he’d ever experienced. After all their time together her effect on him should have worn off, but if anything it got worse. He never got enough of her. It was a wonder she had broken first, not him. Though it did send his pride through the roof. 

Oliver thrust into her with one move and her back arched painfully high off the bed. Her whole body spasmed when she came around his dick. The feel of her wet, warm walls squeezing him nearly did him in. He clenched his teeth together and gripped her hips harder. “That’s my girl! Is this how you like it baby? I always want to fuck you so sweet but you just want to be used and abused. Fucked like some whore. But don’t you know you’re a Queen?” He asked darkly. 

Felicity smiled through hooded eyes. “Queen in the streets, freak in the sheets. We both, AH, OH, know you wouldn’t like it very much if I laid here like a starfish,” she teased breathlessly. 

He grabbed each of her ankles, spread her legs in a wide V, and then sat up on his knees to get a better angle. Felicity shrieked. 

“I do love when you ride my dick like a mad woman or beg for my cock,” he stated. 

Her walls were tightening and he knew she was close. The cum from her first orgasm made it easy for Oliver to move faster than before. He couldn’t resist licking a line from her breasts up to her neck than to her waiting mouth. Felicity caught his tongue and sucked on it in time with his thrusts. 

When that sexy as fuck move nearly did him in he nipped her tongue and flicked her nipples. She released him and he moved faster. 

“One more, give me another one baby,” he demanded.

Felicity gripped the sheets above her head and screamed. The bed beneath them groaned and begged for mercy as did his girl. 

“I don’t, AH OLIVER! I CAN’T!”

“Yes you can! Come on!”

He pinched her clit harshly and thrust upwards. “Cum for me Felicity!”

She snapped and her wetness flooded him. He jerked into her and emptied himself in her. Her legs tightened when he thickened in her and another wave of wetness came. Felicity’s screams echoed and he pulled from her. 

He adjusted them so Felicity’s ass was sitting on his chest, her legs over his shoulders, and her pussy spread open to the camera. 

“O-Oliver what are you doing?” She asked. 

He hummed and opened her up more. “Letting the camera see how full I made you,” he grunted. 

Felicity stiffened. “I was going to delete it if you hated the idea. I just thought the video would be a good parting gift when I leave for college.”

Oliver chuckled. Only his girl would apologize for making a sex tape for him. Though he was amazed by how far his girl had come from the innocent girl who covered herself from him to his little sex kitten now. 

“I love it Felicity,” he spread her open when she tried to shut her legs, “Future Oliver is goin to be very greedy baby,” he chided. 

Felicity laughed. “Present Oliver’s not too patient himself.”

He grinned. “Glad you know me so well. Now come sit on my face.”

He helped her when it was clear she was too tired to move quickly. He adjusted her hips exactly how he wanted so his tongue could hit her g-spot. He thrust against it four times before Felicity gathered enough breath to scream. 

“O-Oliver! What the- please oh PLEASE MORE!” 

Her legs tightened by his head and her body shook on top of him. Her fingers trembled against her mouth and Oliver watched as she slowly climbed the hill to her orgasm. He knew this one would bring unspeakable pleasure, one she might not know how to handle yet. 

When she began to shake harder and pull at her hair, Oliver gripped her hips and speared into her pussy and her g-spot faster. 

“NO OLIVER! I can’t take, mhmm Ah! I can’t take it!” 

He ignored her and smirked. Felicity began shrieking and shaking violently on top of him. 

“O-O-LLL-II-VER!” She screamed shrilly as she came. 

He drank all she offered him and released her so she could fall back onto him. She panted and fell against him like a puddle. He rolled her off of him and laid behind her. 

“How was that?” He asked softly. 

Felicity groaned and fell back into his chest. “What was that?” She asked. 

“It’s called a g-spot orgasm and it’s the first of many I’ll be giving you,” when Felicity jerked away from him he pulled her back, “not today.” 

“I hate you,” she gasped. 

Oliver smirked and pressed her knees to her chest, so she was folded into a ball. 

“Oliver, stay away from my vagina,” she declared. 

Oliver rubbed himself against her twice just to tease her and her body spasmed violently. “Who said anything about you pussy?” He asked before sliding into her ass. 

Felicity gasped and he groaned as the angle allowed all the best tight places of her ass to press against the veins of his cock. He knew after the show she’d made riding his face he wouldn’t last long. He intended to make the most of it. 

He flipped them so they were sitting up, her front facing the camera. He hooked the back of her knees into the crook of his elbows and spread her open, so her pussy was open to the camera while he fucked her in the ass. 

“Oh my pretty little girl. I wonder if you look as amazing as you feel.”

Felicity’s head rolled back onto his shoulder and he began sucking a mark into her neck. She was half unconscious from the fucking he’d given her.

“Just a little bit more! I’m almost there,” he grunted. 

Felicity cried out and dug her fingertips into his thighs. She came one last time before Oliver roared and dumped his load in her ass. 

Felicity was a mess of twitching limbs and Oliver’s own were weak as he picked her up. 

“Let’s take a bath,” he whispered. 

Felicity sighed and wrapped around him like a monkey. 

“Just a bath right?” She murmured. 

Oliver smirked. 

#

When Dahrk snuck into Oliver’s room that night, he barely had to trapeze. Most men gave Mr. Queen’s room a wide berth when he was in with his teenage girl friend. Even now, as Dahrk planted bugs in his room, he heard the sloshing of water and a girl’s shrieks. 

He dropped three bugs, one behind a mirror, one behind a dresser, and one at the top of a bed post. 

“Give me another one Felicity!” 

Water sloshed louder. 

“Oliver!” 

“Fuck yea! Milk my cock!” 

Dahrk shook his head and dropped one last bug. Eye on the prize Queen. 

#

"This is what you want to do for your date?" Felicity asked as she looked up at the cliff. 

Oliver tightened the harness that was between her legs and smirked down at her.

"What did you think I'd choose?" 

"A sex marathon," she deadpanned. 

Oliver smirked. "I don't need a special occasion for that." 

Felicity glared mockingly but the proud asshole just puffed out his chest. Ever since she had broken first Oliver had been walking around like they bronzed his dick and put it in the hall of fame. 

"What if I die?" She asked. 

Oliver snorted and attached the clips to the cable sticking out from the rocks. 

"Felicity, we're not even free climbing. You are safe with this harness and with me," he insisted. 

Felicity's fear of heights wasn't entirely convinced. 

"If I die I'm coming back to haunt you," she declared. 

Oliver smirked and hoisted her foot onto the first ledge. "I'll stay behind you and catch you if you fall," he promised. 

"If I fall we're both dying now, you know that right," she babbled nervously. 

She knew she was probably being a wet blanket on the whole activity but her heart was racing and her hands were shaking. It was some comfort to have Oliver climbing behind her, but her mind wouldn't stop running through all the horrible possibilities. 

Once she got climbing Felicity realized it was easier than she thought. With all the working out she'd done recently the climb was almost relax. If fear wasn't coursing through her veins she might have enjoyed the whole climb. 

Once they made it to the top Felicity backed as far away from the edge as she could and fit pumped. 

"I did it!" 

Oliver smirked and caught her in his arms, their helmets bumping each other when he hoisted her up. 

"I knew you could baby." He unclipped both of their helmets and held her close for a kiss that turned Felicity thong into a sodden mess. 

"Don't start something you can't finish," she whispered once they broke free for air. 

Oliver smirked and sucked the top of her breasts before replying. 

"I have many plans for tonight Miss Smoak," he dropped Felicity slowly onto the ground, "but for now we're going to have lunch."

He pointed to a basket Felicity had somehow missed. 

"When did you get that up here and how?" 

Oliver waggled his eyebrows. "Only because I know you hate mysteries. Diggle flew a helicopter up here and dropped it off right before we got here. The food should still be warm." 

Oliver laid out the blanket and patted the spot behind him. 

Felicity's treacherous heart warmed. Catching Tommy had flipped some switch and her old Oliver was back. It gave Felicity such hope for the future she had to bite her lip to keep from crying. 

"You're the best boyfriend, but we should send Diggle a fruit basket or offer to baby sit Sara one night. Good practice for us for the future." 

Felicity meant to as off handed comment but loved to see the way Oliver's eyes lit up. 

“You have to be the one to offer it,” Oliver instructed as he poured red wine. 

Felicity snorted. “Right because a big bad Bratva captain doesn’t offer to babysit,” she deadpanned. 

Oliver smirked. “Damn right.” 

Felicity shook her head and snuggled closer to Oliver. “Speaking of family, have you heard anything from Thea?” She asked. 

Oliver didn’t tense so she took that as a good sign. “My eyes on her say she’s fine. Blowing through the account I set up or her but healthy.”

“Do you think she’ll be home soon?” Felicity asked. 

Oliver shrugged. “She’ll have to once I freeze her accounts. I can do that now if you want to see her,” he offered. 

Felicity laughed. Oh her well meaning boyfriend. “No, let her come back on her own. She will eventually.” 

Oliver nodded, but didn’t seem convinced. 

They traded conversation as they ate the food Raisa had prepared. Felicity was convinced Raisa was trying to make her fat and Oliver was in on it. 

Felicity laid back on the blanket and Oliver stroked her stomach softly. “Sex won’t be fun if I’m fat or throw up on you,” Felicity sighed. 

Oliver chuckled and stroked softer. “So you enjoyed it?” 

Felicity moaned softly and ran her feet up and down his calves. “I don’t think I can climb down.”

Oliver stood and helped her up. “You don’t climb, you repel. It’s easy. Let’s go,” he insisted. 

Felicity groaned. “Then can we take a nap?” 

Oliver chuckled. “Not a chance.”   
#

They ended up back at their special cabin, to watch Felicity’s favorite movie- Winter Soldier- and then Oliver’s favorite movie- some sports story. Though they ended up making out towards the end of his. Nothing heavy, more loving. Until Oliver fingered the ring around her neck. 

“What do you say about another bet Felicity? I win then you wear this ring on your finger and we announce our engagement.”

Felicity, still hazy from the kisses, stared at him dumbly. 

“And if I win?” She asked. 

“You can have whatever you want.”

Felicity smiled, ready to win this bet. 

“So what is the bet?” She asked. 

Oliver smiled. “I can make you cum without touching any part of your body.” 

Felicity’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it might feel rushed with Tommy but I promise there's more to come! And I hope you understand where Oliver was coming from in the beginning. If not let me know! Hope you enjoyed everything! Let me know your thoughts! Next chapter picks up where this one left off!


	8. Summer part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big things happen. Smut (including the asked for skype sex), Thea returns, and a trip to Russia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got this wave of inspiration so I cranked this chapter out. Hope that cranking worked. I hope you guys like the smut and where the story goes.

Felicity pulled the trench coat tighter around herself as she strutted through the woods. The dark coated them, so she barely saw the outline of the trees around the cabin. That didn’t slow down her heart rate or ease her worry that she was stark naked under the trench coat. Oliver had demanded that she meet him behind the cabin, naked, but Felicity put the coat on at the last minute. 

When she saw him leaning against his motorcycle, completely clothed, she was glad she had. He glared at the trench coat and crossed his arms. 

“Was I not clear?” He asked deeply. 

Felicity’s stomach dropped and her pussy clenched. “Oliver we’re out in the open.”

He looked around before motioning to the trees and space around them. “This is private property, no one’s around for miles.” 

He glared half-heartedly and Felicity dropped the coat after looking around. “Good baby. Now sit on the motorcycle,” he praised. 

Felicity narrowed her eyes and side eyed the motorcycle. “You want me to sit on there, naked?” She asked. 

Oliver smirked. “I clean it all the time baby, sit down.”

Felicity felt her nerves and pleasure crest even higher as she threw one heel clad foot over the motorcycle. The air turned colder with the hot leather under her. 

“What are we going to do?” She asked breathlessly. 

Oliver smirked and brought the motorcycle to life. The vibrations went straight to her core and Felicity threw her head back. Felicity’s feet slipped towards the ground when the engine roared again.

“Oh my- OLIVER!”

Oliver leaned into her space. “Now, I’m going to make you cum without touching you. The only thing I get to touch is this bar,” he said, patting the left handle. Felicity nodded so hard her neck ached. 

He tugged the handle again and the leather hummed beneath her. Felicity’s legs slapped against the edges while her hands shot out to grip the metal between the handles. Her breasts began to sway and she heard Oliver’s pleased growl. 

He jerked the handle three times in quick succession and Felicity screamed as her body broke down in quick trembling. 

“What do you want?” He growled. 

Felicity hung her head. “Faster.” 

“As you wish.” 

He pulled so the vibrations went on for minutes and Felicity’s body movements went out of her control. She began bounding up the hill towards her orgasm. Felicity tried to think of anything other than her pleasure, but it was consuming her. Black spots began to fill her vision and Felicity jerked back and forth on the motor cycle. The wetness coating her transferred to the motorcycle seat and staying upright became even harder. 

“I’m-I’m so close,” she cried out. 

“Then cum baby. I want to see you thrashing and gushing for me,” Oliver leaned forward so he could whisper in her ear, “I want to see all that tasty cum dripping from your tight, warm pussy.” 

The dark control in his voice sent Felicity over the edge and she collapsed on the motorcycle as she came all over the leather seat. Her nipples rubbed against the metal and more tremors ran through her. If Oliver hadn’t caught her she would’ve fallen to the ground. 

“We have officially peaked. You will never be able to beat making me cum without touching me,” she laughed breathlessly. 

Oliver chuckled in her ear before running his teeth across it. “Sounds like a challenge.”

Her whole body was weak from the powerful orgasm, so he was able to lift her off and put her back to his front with no problem. The sound of his zipper being pulled down mixed with the cool night air and Felicity’s whole body transformed to a taut string of pleasure. One pluck in the right direction and she’d snap. 

Oliver thrust into her and Felicity threw her head back into his chest. Her skin was slick with sweat and cum but him wearing clothes helped add some friction. Oliver began to grunt as he pounded into her and Felicity put her hands on her knees to get a better angle. Oliver showed his appreciating by rubbing her clit. 

“It’s strange,” he said. 

Felicity threw a look over her shoulder as she pressed her ass back. Oliver loved dirty talk but it was unusual for him to plain talk during sex. 

“Huh?” 

He smirked at her unintelligible answer. “I own one of the biggest companies in the world and help control one of the biggest crime syndicates, but I never feel more powerful than when I’m coming in your pussy. You make me the most powerful man,” he growled. 

Felicity wasn’t sure why that speech sent her headlong into another orgasm, but before she could open her mouth she was clenching around him. Oliver dug his fingers tighter into the flesh of her hips and moved faster. 

“I-AH! THAT’S IT!” She screamed. 

He jerked her on and off of his dick as it began to swell inside of her. Felicity swiveled her hips and he groaned as he emptied his cum into her. The warm liquid began spilling down her legs and Felicity sighed.   
Once Oliver released her she turned around and threw herself into his arms. They began making out heavily and he kneaded her ass. 

“I almost busted a nut watching that ring between your breasts as you came,” he admitted. 

Felicity smiled down at him and slid the ring off her neck and onto her finger. His eyes lit ferociously as she reached down and began fisting his dick. She watched his eyes gravitate to the ring. 

“That sounds good to me. Why don’t you cum for me,” she commanded. 

She jerked her hand around him slowly and Oliver arched his back, but never dropped her.

“Felicity,” he warned. 

She grinned and tightened her hold. “Come on Oliver, cum in my hand. Cum for me, come on,” she demanded. 

He thrust into her hand and she pumped faster. Oliver stumbled back onto the motorcycle, but it caught them both as she continued to jerk him off. 

Felicity licked a stripe up his neck. “I feel powerful like this too. Knowing I have my big bad Bratva Captain at my mercy. Ready to cum all over me,” she giggled. 

His eyes snapped up to her and he narrowed his eyes. “All for you baby. This cum is all for you,” he growled. 

He roared seconds later as he came all over her hand and stomach. He sagged onto the seat as Felicity began licking her fingers clean. 

“Naughty vixen,” he growled as he slapped her ass. 

Felicity giggled. “We have time for that later. Let’s go to bed.”

He slid her to the ground slowly. “I have to put the bike away. I’ll meet you in bed, don’t shower. I want to smell my cum on you all night.”

Felicity licked her lips and left her trench coat on the forest floor. 

#

Felicity stretched out onto their bed as the sun began shining through the windows. Oliver was still dead to the world beside her, a true sign of how exhausted he was. She pulled her tablet out and began surfing the web as she waited for Oliver to wake up. 

When a storage almost full sign popped up, she went straight to her pictures. She deleted some old screenshots and looked for long videos. The longest was their sex tape, though it was longer than what they’d done. Felicity played the video and forwarded it to the forty minute mark. The sound of their bathroom love making filtered through the speakers. 

Felicity reached to delete the useless part of the video until she saw a man appear on the screen. Felicity’s heart dropped as she watched Damien Darhk place bugs around their room. Her throat began to close and Felicity jerked when Oliver threw an arm over her. 

“You better not be watching that alone,” he whispered. 

Felicity gasped for air and Oliver’s arm tensed around her. “Felicity are you okay?” He asked. 

She shook her head and forced her tablet into his face. She watched the tired confusion melt away and give in to unmatched fury. He whipped her tablet onto the bed as he jumped from the bed. Felicity cried out and cradled her tablet to her chest as he began speaking in Russian into his phone. 

Seeing him strut across the room naked and angry was like nothing she’d ever seen. Felicity pulled up the translation app she’d made on her phone and turned the tablet towards him subtly. 

He spoke quickly and harshly, a vein bulging in his neck. Felicity read the words appearing on her tablet. 

“No Anatoly, I told you he couldn’t be trusted. I want Tommy moved to our care and I want Darhk’s head on a spike.” 

He fell silent for seconds. 

“He entered my domain and spied on me fucking my woman. I don’t take either of those things lightly. He bugged my room, it’s clear we can’t trust him,” he paused again, “I don’t find that funny Anatoly. We have Tommy, there’s no use for him anymore. Let me kill him.”

Felicity’s heart stopped for a moment and she reached out for Oliver. He shook her off roughly. Felicity glared at his back and pulled the blankets higher around her. 

“You’ve taught me the importance of anger like that. It’s what’s gotten me so far.”

This time the pause was longer and heavier. Oliver agreed with something before hanging up his phone. He threw his phone across the room and it cracked against the wall. Felicity rushed from the bed and wrapped her arms around him. He heaved against her for moments before settling down. 

“I have to go to Russia. I’m leaving tonight,” he stated. 

Felicity’s whole body weakened. “For how long? Why?” She asked. 

“No longer than a week. He wants me to bring Tommy to Russia. We’ll discuss Darhk there,” he answered. 

Felicity’s shoulders slumped and she let him go. “You’re traveling alone with Tommy?”

“I’ll bring John. Roy has to stay with you.”

The thought of Tommy on a plane with Oliver, even with his most trusted man, had Felicity spiraling. There were so many things that could go wrong. 

“I’ll go with you.”

Oliver’s eyebrows shot up and he glared. “No chance in hell, you are not allowed around Tommy.”

She glared and he sighed. 

“I don’t want you to be near him,” he corrected. 

“I don’t want you near him either.”

Oliver pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. “But I have to, you don’t. I’ll be back before you know it.”

Felicity nuzzled her head into his chest. “You better. I only have a little over a month left,” she said. 

He tensed. “I know. I’ll be back soon.”

#

Oliver leaned back onto his plane seat as Diggle strapped Tommy in. He kept his eyes closed, trying to remain calm, but he felt Tommy’s eyes boring into him anyways. 

“Falling asleep on me Ollie?” Tommy asked. 

The plane hummed to life and for a moment it reminded him of his motorcycle. It had officially become his favorite vehicle. 

“Keep talking and I’ll gag you,” Oliver commanded. 

Tommy laughed loudly and Oliver cracked his eyes open. Tommy’s hair was disheveled and the facial hair made him look more tired than old. Seeing his old best friend like that stung a small part of him, but it was easy to shake off when he remembered all that Tommy had done. 

“How is Felicity doing?” 

Oliver dug his fingers into the arm rest as he leaned forward. “Speak her name again and I’ll kill you.” 

From the corner of his eye Oliver saw Diggle give him a look, but he was smart enough to stay silent. 

“She must be the reason I’m being moved to Russia. Or at least she’s involved in some way. You only get this upset when it comes to the cradle you’re robbing.”

Oliver smirked when he wanted to glare. “I wonder how you’re actually Malcom’s son. He may have been a son of a bitch, but he’d never hit a woman or get caught so easily.”

Tommy’s smile fell away and he glared. “Maybe everything’s working out how I want it.” 

“Maybe when you were locked away in Darhk’s cells, but you never wanted Russia. You have no idea what’s there and you have no contacts,” Oliver reminded him. 

He kept a straight face aside from a flicker in his eyes and Oliver grinned. Tommy had either been in cahoots with Darhk or learned of his treachery at the last minute. The latter explained his quick capture. He wanted to get to Darhk. 

Oliver was more grateful than ever that they’d not only made a sex tape, but that Felicity got Darhk bugging them. Anatoly wanted him to leave the bugs up, to not alert Dahrk, so he had Felicity sleeping in Thea’s room. 

Tommy stayed silent for the rest of the plane ride over, probably formulating a plan. 

Oliver was creating one of his own. He understood why Anatoly wanted him to bring Tommy himself, but he wasn’t sure what exactly he wanted to meet about other than that. Any guesses he had weren’t good.   
When they landed Slade was waiting with a car. 

“Good to see you friend,” Slade said. 

Oliver shook his hand and pulled Slade in for a slap on the back. “Sandra’s in the car,” Slade whispered. 

A headache formed and Oliver nodded. Sandra was a Bratva enforcer’s daughter who Oliver screwed when he was in Russia. She’d been a clinger and Oliver despised the idea of seeing her again. But he couldn’t truly give her a piece of his mind without upsetting Anatoly’s friend. 

He nodded to John who pushed Tommy into the car and Oliver took the shotgun. The minute he sat down a   
hand brushed across his shoulder. 

“Long time no see, Oliver,” she purred. 

Oliver sat forward and turned to look at her. She was traditionally beautiful, but couldn’t hold a candle to his Felicity. And the sex had been nothing to brag about. 

“I’ve been busy,” he stated. 

Sandra giggled and he resisted a disgusted shiver. “I plan to keep you plenty busy tonight too.” 

Diggle, Slade, and Tommy all scoffed. 

“I have skype plans with my sexy as fuck girlfriend, sorry.”

Sandra’s whole expression dropped and she stuttered. “Anatoly didn’t think you two would still be together.”

Anatoly was many things, but Oliver knew he wasn’t one to sit around and gossip with the likes of Sandra so he brushed her off. They luckily remained in silence for the rest of the ride. 

When they arrived at Anatoly’s estate, Anatoly was waiting outside for them.

“So it begins,” Tommy murmured. 

#

Felicity woke up to screaming. She lurched upwards and grabbed the lamp on Thea’s bedside table. It was almost impossible to see without her glasses on, but Felicity recognized the Louis Vuitton suitcases from a mile away. 

“Thea, what are you doing back?” 

Thea laughed as Felicity threw on her glasses. Even at three in the morning, Thea was dressed to the nines. 

She even wore heels. And even at three in the morning Felicity was never so excited to see her. 

“Not the welcoming I was expecting. What are you doing in my room? Did you miss me that much?” She asked. 

A smile came over Felicity’s face. “Yes and no. Oliver’s room is bugged so I’m sleeping in here while he’s gone discussing that with Anatoly.”

“Oliver’s in Russia?” Thea asked as she slid out of her shoes. 

The worry in her words relaxed a part of Felicity. “Yes, but Diggle’s with him.”

Thea nodded. “A lots happened in the time I’ve been gone.”

Felicity’s throat dried at the reminder. “Yep, but somethings haven’t changed. Like how sorry I am for not telling you the truth. I wanted to Thea, but there were so many factors and,” Felicity took a deep breath, “And none that really matters. I should’ve told you the truth.”

Thea nodded again. “No doubt. But I also understand why you didn’t. Malcom was dead and telling me wouldn’t change that. It would’ve just given me extra pain. And I understand why you thought it wasn’t your place, it probably wasn’t, but it still hurt.”

Tears glistened in Thea’s eyes and Felicity threw her arms around Thea. “I wish I could take away that pain Thea. I knew what it was like to be lied to and I did it anyways. There’s no forgiveness for that.”

Thea laughed and shucked off her jacket. “I thought the same thing after I lied to you the first time, but you forgave me anyways. We all make mistakes Felicity and I’ve had a lot of time to consider yours and mine. I want to let them all go. Malcom and Tommy will never be a part of my life, so it’s better just to forget everything.”

Felicity stared her down for a moment and realized she was being honest. “Okay.”

Thea smiled and collapsed on her bed. “But just know that I’m going to make you come shopping with me tomorrow. For as long as I want.” 

Felicity groaned and snuggled into the bed closer to Thea. Tey both fell into a fit of giggles and Felicity felt her nerves easy. Their laughter was broken by the ding of her tablet and she recognized Oliver’s number. She cast a look to Thea who nodded. 

When Felicity answered she saw Oliver shirtless and on an ornate looking bed. “God, I’ve missed you Felicity. I need you stripped and ready for me.”

Felicity blushed and Thea gagged. “Ew Oliver! You wanted to have kinky web cam sex in my bed!” 

Oliver’s eyes widened and Felicity had to bit her tongue to keep from laughing. 

“Thea, when did you get home?” He asked. 

“Just now and just in time apparently. God that’s disgusting,” Thea groaned. 

Oliver glared at her and collapsed back on the bed. “Felicity can you go to a guest room?” He asked pointedly. 

Felicity’s eyes widened and Thea laughed. “Sorry, big brother, but Felicity and I are having a girls morning.   
Call it payback for your lies,” Thea called before ending the skype call. 

Felicity felt a tiny bit guilty, but knowing Oliver was safe was enough for tonight. Thea needed her now. 

#

Oliver sipped his soup as drinks were poured. It was his third night here and Oliver was close to his breaking point. Tommy had been sent away the first day, to a Bratva holding cell, but the troubles had only started from there. 

Sandra had been all over him for days, even going as far as to show up in his bedroom this morning naked. Oliver was one step away from gutting the bitch. 

Anatoly wasn’t much better, he kept Oliver busy doing errands each night or going to clubs to meet with members of the brotherhood. Anytime Oliver asked why he was needed here, Anatoly waved him off, but not tonight. 

“A toast to our American Captain. For neutralizing two of the Bratva’s longest held and most dangerous enemies, boosting our trade, and being a loyal brother,” Anatoly said. 

Sandra rested her hand on his arm, so he switched his glass to that hand and lifted it in a toast. 

“If all those things are true, then why am I here?” Oliver asked. 

People around the table froze and Oliver set his glass of red down onto the table. Anatoly smirked like he was proud. 

“You’ve met each challenge to your authority so impressively son, but there have been many challenges thrown your way. I wanted to bring you back into the inner circle as a reward, but also a reminder of what can be yours if you hold strong.”

Temperature dropped in the room but Oliver felt his own excitement skyrocket. Sandra’s father leaned forward. 

“Pahkan, you can’t mean-”

Anatoly lifted his hand. “No one should act surprised I’m naming Oliver as my successor. He’s as ruthless as he is smart. He killed Malcom Merlyn where the rest of you failed and now he has an in with Damien Darhk. When I pass he will be your next Pahkan.”

His tone brokered no disagreement and the rest of the men fell in line. Some men nodded proudly but others looked away. Oliver didn’t give a damn. With all his failures lately the surprise of this coming promotion threw him off guard, in a good way. 

“I won’t let you down Pahkan.”

Anatoly nodded. 

It wasn’t until an hour later that the dinner ended when Anatoly pulled him into his study. Anatoly poured two shots of vodka.

“I didn’t think this would be the outcome of my visit,” Oliver admitted. 

Anatoly laughed. “I wanted to keep you on your toes. And we needed Merlyn's son out of Damien Darhk's clutches. Two birds one stone."

“You succeeded.”

They downed the next round of shots. It was the closest they were going to get a warm and fuzzy moment. 

“I want your woman here. Fly her out tonight. She should see what her future is.”

Oliver downed another shot. Felicity in Russia brought mixed feelings. It would allow for her to see more of him, but the Bratva was different here, more dangerous. It also worked against his plans to keep the Bratva away from her. 

“Maybe another time.”

Anatoly’s smirk wavered. “No, she needs to be here now so we can discuss Darhk. We need her expertise again.”

“That can be taken care of with a phone call,” Oliver disagreed. 

“Part of being a Pahkan is having a loyal woman at your side, one who can embrace the Bratva.” 

Oliver caught on. He knew he couldn’t have been brought here for only good news. He wanted to test Felicity too. Which meant he knew about her hesitance. 

“I’ll call and have her here by tomorrow.”

Anatoly lifted his glass before motioning for him to leave. Some brother’s stopped him on his way up the stairs to his room, but Oliver kept the conversations short. He needed to get Felicity on a plane and also to see her. After Thea ended their call, Oliver hadn’t been able to get a hold of Felicity, in the few minutes he had free. 

Oliver made the call to his pilot, then to Roy to pack a bag for him and Felicity, before skyping Felicity. He waited to strip till Felicity answered. She smiled widely at him. 

“You look good, healthy,” she cried out. 

Oliver began shucking off his pants. He needed to focus on anything other than what he needed to tell her and also wanted to relax her in preparation for his command. 

“And excited to see you,” he replied. 

Felicity bit her lip when his dick sprung from his pants. “Straight to business?” She asked with a giggle. 

“Believe me, you want to start with this,” he sighed. 

Felicity’s eyes narrowed but she stripped off his sleep shirt. 

“You’re not in Thea’s room right?” 

Felicity laughed and slid her panties off. “I went to a guest room the minute I saw your name on my screen,” she said as she fidgeted with her tablet until it was resting so he could see all of her. 

Her naked body was like a ray of sunshine. Her smile warmed every part of him. 

“Good, now play with your tits baby. Just like I would,” he commanded. 

Felicity ran her thumbs across her nipples as she held her breasts in her hands. 

“Harder, pinch them harder Felicity.” 

Her face flushed as she pinched hard enough to leave her mouth hanging open. Oliver’s cock began to harden in his hand. It was almost too much, not being able to have her underneath him. He’d been playing memories of her in his head every day he’d been gone. Sex memories and playful ones.   
Having her so close, but not close enough was killing him. 

Oliver stroked himself slowly. “How wet are you baby? Let me see.”

Felicity blushed and looked away. Oliver felt his patience thinning but before he could snap she split her legs open. Her pussy was starting to flush red and if he looked hard enough he could see cum dripping down her pussy lips. 

“Perfect, fuck yourself with two fingers, slowly.”

Felicity dipped two fingers in and threw her head back. “Hold yourself tighter,” Felicity begged. 

Oliver tightened his hold and felt pleasure climb up his spine. Watching her fingers move in and out of her dulled some of his anger. The squelching sound had him licking his lips. 

“When you get here, I’m going to eat you out for hours,” he promised. 

Felicity started to plunge her fingers into her faster and Oliver growled. “Slow down.”

She frowned but listened. Oliver began jerking himself off. He needed Felicity to cum first but he wanted her to earn it. 

“Add another finger and stretch them out,” he commanded. 

Felicity whimpered and did as he said. She fell back against the pillows and opened herself up so he could see her better. 

“So pretty. Look at how good you stretch open,” he hummed. 

Felicity gasped. “I miss you. I miss your cock too.”

Oliver smirked and began fisting himself faster. His excitement, fear, and all the trouble from the past few days were driving him closer to the edge. 

“Move faster now Felicity. Fuck yourself on your fingers till you cum,” he commanded. 

She pumped faster and pulled her knees back towards her chest. 

“Are you going to cum for me Oliver?” 

“Yea baby, gonna cum for you. Cum for me!” 

Felicity clasped a hand over her mouth as she came. He groaned as he spilled into his hand. 

“That was perfect,” she gasped. 

They both cleaned their hands off and Felicity began slipping her underwear back on. 

“I need you on a plane tonight Felicity, Anatoly needs you in Russia.” 

Felicity’s eyes popped open as he officially popped her bubble. 

“You’re waiting till after sex to tell me this,” she screeched. 

“I wanted to put it off and tire you out so you wouldn't be so nervous,” he admitted. 

Felicity frowned. “Why does he want me there?” 

“It’s better if I explain it when you get here. Roy will come with you.”

Felicity slid her shirt on. “You can’t tell me more than that?” 

“Roy packed you a bag,” he supplied. 

Felicity scoffed and he searched for the right thing to say. “Then I guess we’ll talk when I get there.” 

Oliver sighed as the screen blackened. He felt like an idiot with his cock hanging out and Felicity upset at him. The whole night perplexed him. 

#

Felicity took Oliver’s hand as she exited the car. Russia wasn’t as cold as she was expecting and Anatoly’s home was almost as beautiful as the Queen’s. 

Oliver’s eyes widened when he saw Thea come out behind her and Roy. He glared down Roy but Felicity snapped her fingers. 

“My decision to let her come. She wanted to and it wasn’t as if we could leave her alone with people we didn’t trust one hundred percent.”

Oliver still stared down Roy. “I make the decisions Roy.” 

Roy nodded and Thea scoffed. Oliver was colder than she’d ever seen, his eyes dark and hard. He even seemed taller and broader. 

“This was the place that created the Oliver, I first met,” she thought.

Felicity walked around Oliver to bring Slade into a hug. 

"It's been too long," she greeted. 

"You've grown even more beautiful," he complimented. 

Felicity smiled and turned to the woman next to him. She was beautiful, brown hair, long legs, and big brown eyes. 

"Is this your girlfriend?" Felicity asked Slade. 

The girl's eyebrows shot up and Felicity realized her mistake. 

"No, I'm the woman who used to suck your fiancé' cock," she replied. 

"Oh God," Thea's mumble came from the background but Felicity barely heard it around her anger. When it grew hard to see straight she backed away. 

"Well then I guess we know why he came running back home," Felicity replied as pleasantly as possible. 

The woman's mouth fell open just as Oliver stepped between them. He spoke quickly in Russian and Felicity felt her stomach turn around in knots. The brunette threw her one last glare before stomping off. 

Oliver turned to face her but Felicity turned to Slade. 

"Will you show me to my room please?"

Oliver beat Slade to her bag and glared at the both of them. 

"You'll sleep in with me. I can show you." 

She scoffed and began tapping her foot. "Sure you don't want to have more secret Russian conversations with your old friend?"

Oliver glared and cupped her elbow. "Not here Felicity."

It was then she noticed two men in the distance looking at them. Roy had schooled her a bit on the way over, warning her how Bratva heavy their time would be. 

She nodded to Oliver and let him guide her to their room. He dropped her bag onto the floor and wrapped her in his arms. 

"I know this isn't ideal Felicity but I can't tell Anatoly no. That's dangerous. Especially when he's just named me as his successor." 

Felicity's heart stopped. She should be happy for him, and she was, but fear started to crash against her heart. Being Pahkan meant being in Russia and diving deeper into the Bratva. 

"But none of that is happening this minute," she reminded herself.

She forced a smile on and kissed his cheeks. "I'm so proud of you Oliver." 

"But you're not happy for me," he stated once she pulled away. 

"I am. It's just a lot to take in, you send for me like I'm your servant, don't tell me what's going on, and then let me get blindsided by a girl you used to sleep with. It's a lot to take in on only a little bit of sleep." 

He stared her down for a moment before leaning in to kiss her. 

"I'm sorry, I know nothing about this is ideal."

Felicity's heart broke at Oliver's poorly hidden disappointment. Despite everything that had happened this was a big moment for Oliver and she knew she needed to support him like he did her. 

She forced him to look her in the eye before mustering all her love for him into one kiss. 

"I am so proud of you Oliver Queen. There's not another man I'd want to spend the rest of my life with. We can talk about all this later, once we're back home." 

A real smile broke across his face and he kissed her twice. 

“We’ll figure everything out,” he promised. 

Felicity nodded and ran her hands down his sides. This was a happy, but also dangerous time. She was willing to set aside her frustrations for that, but not forget everything.

“Does this room have sound proofing?” She asked. 

Oliver brows shot up and he nodded. Felicity took his hand in hers and led him downstairs. “Well that won’t do.” 

Felicity looked for the main hub of men and found them in the dining room. The kitchen was attached, so Felicity shoved him in there then into the pantry. 

“Drop your pants and fuck me. I want everyone to hear you fucking me. Including your old friend.” 

Oliver’s eyes widened, but dropped his pants. Felicity flipped up her skirt and wrapped her legs around him so she could mount him. 

“As you wish,” he breathed. 

Felicity dropped onto his raw dick and began hopping. He gripped her hips to help give her leverage. 

“FUCK ME OLIVER! FUCK ME!” She screamed loudly. 

Oliver’s eyes lit primitively and thrust into her harder. 

“YEA BABY THAT’S RIGHT! MILK MY COCK!” He growled loudly. 

Felicity wasn’t sure if he was shouting so loud totally for her sake. She didn’t blame him because she finally understood that unnerving need to claim the person she loved. She thought she understood it with Laurel but this was something new. 

Hearing someone out right talk about fucking HER man drove Felicity crazy. 

Felicity placed her hands on his shoulders and they began rucking together even faster. Wet noise filled the air with their screams and growls. 

“FILL ME UP! AH YEA! CUM IN ME!” 

Oliver grinned at her and thrust like a mad man. Felicity laid her head on his shoulder and began whispering filth in Oliver’s ear. 

“Fill up your girl, Pahkan. I want everyone to know how good you’ve fucked me. I want to walk with a limp all day,” she gasped. 

Oliver bite into her neck as he thrust so deep Felicity’s mouth fell open. 

He laved at her neck with her tongue and Felicity screamed as she came around him. 

“SHIT! THAT’S RIGHT!”

Oliver’s last roar came as he spurted inside of her. 

Felicity’s whole pussy ached in the most wonderful way. When Oliver dropped her back to the ground she adjusted her skirt. 

“What was that?” Oliver asked with a laugh. 

Felicity straightened his shirt. “That was me showing everyone that you only need one woman now but that you’re still the man of this house. You said once Bratva men were proud when they fucked their woman good,” she replied. 

Oliver smirked and beamed. “Everyone knows I fuck you great now. If you want to do that again or fuck me on the dinner table just let me know.”

Felicity blushed as everything hit her but smacked against his chest. “I don’t think that’s necessary.” 

Oliver pushed the door open proudly and Felicity forced herself to hold her head up high. The men waiting around the corner were smirking while the brunette stared her down harshly. Felicity smirked and wrapped her left hand around his bicep so her ring showed off. 

While a few men lifted their shot glasses to Oliver, Anatoly turned the corner. 

Felicity felt the lust and adrenaline fall away. Anatoly smirked and Felicity prepared herself for the storm.   
Oliver placed a kiss on the side of her temple. 

“We can do this,” he whispered.   
Felicity nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will continue Russia but end in Starling and be the last summer chapter before we're back at MIT. Drop a comment and let me know what you think or if there's anything else you want to see!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn't too bad! If you'd be so great as to leave comments I'd appreciate it! What you liked and what you didn't! Plus if there's a time in their life you'd like to see put in these one-shots or just a scene you want to see let me know if the comments and I'll try to include them!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
